Le jardin des coeurs perdus
by Yezel
Summary: Naruto va vivre une assez étrange aventure. Le suivrez-vous ?
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

* * *

><p>« - Naruto ! Naruto ! Tu vas encore avoir une nouvelle famille ! hurla un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en pagaille et aux étranges traits rouges sur le visage en se ruant sur son ami. »<p>

Le dit Naruto, un enfant de huit ans blond aux yeux d'une couleur que le ciel jalousait, haussa simplement les épaules à la nouvelle.

« - Encore des gens bizarres Kiba ?

- Non ! Ils ont l'air trop cool ! T'as trop de chance !

- Ben moi j'préférerais rester ici. chuchota Naruto en baissant tristement la tête. J'en ai marre d'avoir mal.

- J'te jure qu'ils ont l'air gentil ! Surtout la dame… Elle est belle…. répondit Kiba dans un ton de rêverie.

- De toute façon j'ai pas le choix. »

Le jeune garçon se leva de la prairie où il s'était allongé pour contempler le ciel, un instant de calme qu'il appréciait fort bien et se dirigea vers un manoir décrépit, le recueil des orphelins. À leur arrivée, une femme à la poitrine imposante les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Quand elle prit Naruto dans ses bras elle sentait l'alcool, fait habituel.

« - Naru-chan ! Tu vas enfin être heureux ! Tu ne te feras plus battre ! dit-elle en regardant avec une grimace les marques sur son visage que l'ancienne famille d'accueil, peu accueillante d'ailleurs, lui avait faites. Tu seras riche et choyé, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses habits rapiécés, trop grands et sales accompagnés par sa mine triste. Oui, ça sera formidable. Rajouta-t-elle avec conviction. »

S'en suivit ensuite des présentations et des questions/ réponses avec le couple, en gros le blabla habituel avec des tonnes de papier qui suivirent.

Hinata et Neji Hyuuga, c'était ainsi que se nommaient les nouveaux « parents » du petit garçon. Naruto en les regardant se dit qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des frères et sœurs qu'à un couple, c'était leur incroyable similitude physique qui lui faisait penser ça. Ils avaient tout deux de longs cheveux noirs à l'aspect soyeux et des yeux d'un blanc tellement improbable que c'était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas aveugles, mais au vu du regard qu'ils tardaient sur lui, Naruto en doutait fortement. L'intensité de leur observation le gênait, il avait l'impression d'être jaugé. Leurs peaux d'un blanc magnifique et leurs corps fins et élancés dégageaient de la sensualité hypnotisante et un sentiment de peur. Ils avaient l'air de prédateurs et le jeune gamin semblait bien être leur proie.

Après que toute la paperasse se soit terminée, Naruto, boule au ventre et valise en main, partit de la seule véritable maison qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il entra dans la voiture de ses parents et le dénommé Neji ferma sa portière après s'être assuré qu'il se soit bien attaché et s'installa ensuite à son tour avec sa femme. Alors que le moteur se mit à ronronner sous la main experte de son conducteur, l'enfant se tourna pour la dernière fois vers Kiba et sa « grand-mère » comme il adorait l'appeler à cause du fait qu'elle cachait son âge, semblant toujours avoir la trentaine et également pour la faire rager. Il aurait aimer rester avec eux, tellement aimer, mais cet orphelinat qui ne comptait plus qu'un enfant après son départ, enfant qui devrait vite être recueilli, allait fermer ses portes, refermant avec lui une partie de sa vie. Il regarda de nouveau la route droit devant lui, attendant auprès de gens totalement inconnus de lui.

Alors qu'elle regardait la voiture quitter le domaine, le sourire et le signe de main qu'elle faisait à son protégé se figea.

« - Kiba…

- Oui Tsunade-sensei ?

- Je crois que j'ai encore fait une connerie.

- À propos du couple ? »

Elle opina sans oser en dire plus tandis que Kiba, sourcils haussés, observait son profil crispé. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle lâcha enfin la sinistre réalité.

« - Tu connais une ville qui s'appelle Konoha, toi ? »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que** Naruto et Sakura et Sasuke sont très OOC. Les publications seront assez espacer, j'essaye toujours d'avoir de l'avance sur quelques chapitres. **

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

**Merci aux reviews anonyme, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise même si ce n'était que le prologue, maintenant place au premier chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Naruto était effrayé, il se sentait en danger. Après avoir conduit une vingtaine de minutes sur l'autoroute, l'homme avait, d'un coup rapide et contrôlé, bifurqué à droite et était entré dans une forêt sans chemin, caillouteuse, pleine d'embuches et de branches. Mais les deux individus ne sourcillaient pas, tout paraissait normal, il n'y avait que le gamin qui semblait ne pas être du décor.<p>

La voiture s'arrêta soudainement, après une dernière embardée, dans une immense prairie. L'homme et la femme descendirent, Neji Hyuuga ouvrit la portière à son passager et lui ordonna d'une voix claire et froide de descendre. L'enfant, mort de peur à l'idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, obéissait sans un mot sans une larme. Il avait l'habitude de côtoyer des adultes bizarres alors il savait se contenir parce qu'en général ça énervait plus encore les gens douteux quand on geignait.

Ils attendirent environ une heure, debout dans la nuit silencieuse avant qu'une quarantaine de voitures ne débarquent, sortant de chacune d'elle des enfants qui hurlaient, pleuraient et injuriaient. Naruto, de ses yeux écarquillés, observa le spectacle incongru. Que faisaient tous ces enfants ici ? Était-ce ce qu'on appelait une secte ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout tournait, alors il dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme qui y lut sa question muette au fond du bleu de ses yeux.

« - Tout sera bientôt expliqué. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit de son timbre doux et mystérieux , de cette voix chantante qui le rassurait quelque peu.

Quand les autres enfants furent calmés, difficilement cela dit, on les fit se mettre en cercle. Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et à la tête joviale entra dans le centre de leur cercle, Naruto se dit alors que le gourou faisait son entrée.

« - Salut les gosses ! Je suis Jiraya-sama !

- Jiraya ça suffira pour toi, rigola un de ses hommes.

- Hum, hum… reprit Jiraya en le foudroyant du regard. Je suis l'intendant du roi, Fuugaku Uchiwa qui dirige le royaume de Konoha.

- Un roi ? réagit une petite fille.

- Royaume de Konocha ? demanda un adolescent. C'est ridicule ! Konoha n'existe pas ! Je connais ma géo…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa l'intendant. Rien de tout cela n'existe aux yeux des autres, on existe que pour très peu d'humains et encore ceux qui savent notre existence sont ceux qui nous suivent à Konoha, ceux qui ne reviennent jamais dans ce monde, en l'occurrence vous les enfants.

- Qu'êtes-vous ? demanda Naruto en intervenant d'une voix douce, presque un chuchotement.

- Des vampires. répondit Jiraya en montrant ses canines comme pour confirmer ses dires et tardant un long regard sur lui. »

Il eut des hoquets de surprise et de peur et à nouveau des pleurs tandis que seule la fascination apparaissait dans les yeux de Naruto. Il n'était plus effrayé et les tremblements qui l'avaient pris à l'arrivée de Jiraya s'étaient arrêtés. Des vampires, un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, une chance d'oublier l'ancienne. Naruto avait toujours voulu repartir à zéro, lui, l'enfant maudit et haï de son village, oui, il voulait tout recommencer, perdre ce qu'il avait acquis ici pour repartir avec du mieux, du meilleur, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'avec de telles créatures qu'on croyait imaginaires ce soit mieux.

« - Vous apprendrez tout de notre monde une fois là-bas, je tiens juste à préciser que vous serez classés en trois catégories: le harem, le garde-manger et les serviteurs. Sur ce… »

Jiraya planta un bâton qui sortit de sa main dans le sol et prononça des mots dans un langage inconnu. Une immense porte de bois sombre incrustée de pierres précieuses et de gravures ethniques apparut dans l'immense clairière et ce fut d'un coup la panique. Les enfants se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, essayant à tout prix de ne pas traverser la porte, tandis que leurs gardiens les rattrapaient et les y emmenaient de force. Le petit blond, lui, resta calme s'avançant même de son propre chef vers l'imposante porte qu'il traversa, suivi de près par les Hyuuga qui s'étonnait un peu du comportement du petit humain.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que** Naruto et Sakura et Sasuke sont très OOC. Les publications seront assez espacer, j'essaye toujours d'avoir de l'avance sur quelques chapitres. **

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

**Une petite avance cette semaine pour fêter mes 22 printemps ^^ **

**Concernant la longueur de mes chapitres, il y a qui seront plus long comme d'autre plus court, en faite quand je décide qu'il est bien je passe à un autre :)**

**Et Merci au review anonym et à Streema ma plus fidèle lectrice !**

* * *

><p>Quand il traversa l'autre coté, il se retrouva dans une immense salle aux couleurs or où se dressaient quatre trônes occupés par ses seigneuries. Des tables remplies de victuailles contre le mur, tandis qu'à gauche se tenaient debout des personnes certainement vampiriques, certainement aussi sujets du roi. Les autres kidnappés apparurent alors et Naruto fut de plus en plus éloigné de la famille royale. Quand ils furent tous présents, le passage se referma et quand il furent tous calmés, le roi, un homme imposant à l'air peu avenant, prit froidement la parole:<p>

« - Désormais c'est ici que vous vivrez, vous ne repartirez plus jamais de chez nous et vous servirez jusqu'à votre mort l'endroit où nous vous mettrons. Je ne veux plus entendre de pleurs, de cris ou de protestations, ici vous devez vous résigner et apprendre ce qu'est la fatalité et si malgré tout vous trouvez encore des moyens de vous plaindre et de geindre nous vous tuerons.

- Nous ne sommes que des enfants ! lança un adolescent d'environ seize-ans.

- Justement, reprit le roi en lui lançant un regard noir. Nous ne prenons que des enfants, voire quelques adolescents pour les dresser dès leur plus jeune âge à… Rajoute encore un mot et je ferais de toi un exemple ! hurla le roi en voyant le garçon prêt à intervenir. »

Celui-ci baissa la tête, effrayé, et n'ajouta plus rien.

« - Nous allons maintenant vous répartir. Itachi, choisis pour ton harem. »

Un garçon d'environ vingt ans au visage souriant et beau, descendit les quelques marches du trône. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs d'une couleur intense attachés en queue de cheval, sa peau était encore plus blanche que celle des Hyuuga, diaphane et pure, contrastant avec son regard pétillant qui était d'un noir très doux. Il imposait un profond respect et avait l'air d'aimer les humains. Naruto tout à sa contemplation, ne comprit pas quand il se retrouva tout à l'arrière, tandis que des adolescents, filles et garçons se bousculaient pour être devant , comme hypnotisés par le prince et criaient des « choisissez-moi ! » « je vous aimerais éternellement ! » « pitié ! Emmenez-moi avec vous ». Le gamin fut effrayé par ce soudain déferlement de passion et s'éloigna de la foule. Le prince Itachi en choisit une dizaine qu'on emmena certainement dans son harem. Le brouhaha se calma et la reine majestueusement belle et tendre, choisit dix autres enfants, surtout des petits, qui furent conduits au garde-manger sans qu'ils n'opposent de résistance, juste leurs gémissements et leurs pleurs se faisaient entendre. Naruto regarda le spectacle dépité mais fut heureux de ne pas être dans le lot. Il reporta son attention sur le trône et ce qu'il y vit lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

Un jeune homme d'environ quatorze ans, se tenait debout et bien droit devant son siège, le visage fermé, un regard droit très dur qui scrutait l'assemblée et des cheveux du même noir que son frère, courts et coiffés en pics vers l'arrière avec des mèches retombant sur son visage. Il ressemblait à son ainé mais Naruto le trouva encore plus magnifique que ne l'était son frère. L'enfant posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et il comprit malgré son jeune âge qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Le jeune prince prit alors la parole d'une voix qui n'avait pas muée mais qui une fois fait sortirait grave et sensuelle à l'inverse de son frère, douce et rauque.

« - Les dix plus rapides me suivent. dit-il en quittant la salle, accompagné de son frère et de sa mère. »

À peine la phrase fut-elle prononcée que les enfants restants se bousculèrent entre eux, essayant d'avoir une place auprès de ce si beau prince. Car quitte à rester toute sa vie ici autant le faire de manière agréable, même si la plupart, dont Naruto, ne savait pas ce qu'était un harem, mais il n'empêche qu'il voulait sa place auprès de celui qui faisait battre son cœur et qui lui éviterait peut-être le garde-manger. Le gamin essaya, il essaya vraiment d'être auprès de cet être si envoutant mais il réussit juste à tomber sur les fesses et à se faire piétiner alors que la porte se refermait, emportant la famille royale et les gagnants.

Le roi se leva une fois que tout le monde fut parti et il se dirigea impérialement vers les enfants encore présents qu'il fit mettre en rang. À chaque fois qu'il passait devant un des gosses il indiquait d'un mot ce qu'ils feraient : cuisine, écuries, jardin, salon… Puis ce fut au tour de Naruto, effrayé à nouveau par l'imposante stature du roi qui le regardait de haut dans tous les sens du terme. Sa voix de ténor lui assena une mauvaise nouvelle :

« - Je n'ai plus rien pour toi… Ça sera le garde-manger donc.

- … les yeux de l'innocent enfant marquèrent sa frayeur.

- Votre majesté ! Si vous le permettez, je vous proposerais qu'on le mette auprès de Kyuubi qui a dévoré encore une fois son humain ce matin, intervint Jiraya.

- Ah… Sauvé pour un petit moment, dit-il à Naruto avec un sourire narquois. Jiraya, tu te chargeras de l'accompagner, les autres à vos postes ! »

Jiraya, une fois le roi parti, prit le blondinet par le bras et le conduisit d'un pas précipité vers son nouveau chez lui avec quelques conseils au passage.

« - Ne sois pas insolent avec lui, réponds à tous ses désirs dans la mesure du possible et reste surtout à ta place d'humain, Kyuubi ne les supporte pas. »

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Était-ce vraiment mieux qu'être de la nourriture ? Ça, seul l'avenir lui dirait.

Après un long passage dans le couloir de ce qui semblait être un château au vu de la beauté de cet intérieur peu atypique où une vingtaine de chandeliers en argent massif était accrochés au mur et où les tapis de velours rouge aux bordures dorées accompagnaient bien les portes en bois massif vertigineuses et magnifiquement sculptées qui cachaient derrière elles certainement d'autres sublimes endroits. Ce couloir donc, le fit atterrir dans des jardins d'une splendeur indescriptible dans lequel le vampire aux longs cheveux blancs évolua sans problème tandis que l'enfant regardait de partout avec ses grands yeux étonnés.

Ils arrivèrent à destination d'après le dénommé Jiraya.

« - Je passerais voir comment tu te débrouilles mais je suis sûr que ça ira. dit-il gentiment en ébouriffant ses cheveux. »

Et il planta là Naruto, devant cette grande serre qui se dressait devant lui et dont il n'osait ouvrir la porte. Il déglutit une dernière fois et trouva la force de mettre la main sur la poignée. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais ce n'était pas en restant planté là qu'il le saurait alors il entra.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique / Humour

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que** Naruto et Sakura et Sasuke sont très OOC. Les publications seront assez espacer, j'essaye toujours d'avoir de l'avance sur quelques chapitres. **

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

**Je serais absente pendant deux semaines donc profiter bien de ce chapitre !:D**

* * *

><p>Naruto pénétra dans l'immense serre aux feuillages exotiques et aux senteurs agréables. C'était une vraie forêt à l'intérieur et même le sol était de l'herbe. Il marcha, cherchant le dénommé Kyuubi dont il devrait s'occuper désormais. En continuant sur son exploration, il tomba sur une petite maisonnette au milieu d'arbres et de plantes dont il s'avança et toqua deux fois. Rien, aucune réponse, il tourna donc la poignée et à sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit, il entra donc.<p>

« - Ouhouh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il. Monsieur Kyuubi ? »

Il fit le tour de la maison qui ne comportait qu'un salon et une cuisine dans le même espace, deux portes, une menant à la salle d'eau et l'autre à la chambre, le tout donnait un lieu coquet fort agréable à vivre et il se dit que si le vampire Kyuubi habitait ici, il ne devait rien avoir de monstrueux.

Il ressortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte et tandis qu'il se retournait ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Il fut prit de violents tremblements alors qu'une énorme bête, crocs à l'air, le regarder méchamment. Il tomba sous le choc à genoux, continuant de plonger ses azurés dans les yeux orangés du monstre. Quel était donc cette gigantesque créature ? Quelles horreurs lui réservait ce monde ?

« - Qui es-tu ? grogna la monstrueuse créature sous le regard choqué de Naruto qui ne la pensait pas doué de parole.

- Je… Euh… C'est… Euh… Kyuubi ? questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Moi-même. Et que me veux-tu misérable humain ? demanda-t-il en tournant autour de lui, le reniflant de temps à autre.

- Je… Je dois m'occuper de vous. répondit-il tout doucement.

- Encore ? Faut-il que je te dévore aussi pour qu'ils comprennent que je n'ai pas besoin d'humain ? menaça le monstre. »

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire, il était transi par la peur et par Kyuubi. Pourtant il vainquit tout ça et avança prudemment sa main jusqu'à atteindre la tête de l'animal et de la caresser tendrement sous le regard étonné de son hôte. Sa fourrure était douce et soyeuse, la texture lui plut, alors il enlaça carrément le cou de Kyuubi et plongea sa tête dans ce duvet doux qui sentait bon également. C'était par une envie grotesque qu'il eut envie de toucher cette énorme boule de poils impressionnante et malgré ses mots, Naruto ne pensa pas qu'elle fut méchante même si elle avait dévoré des humains, elle lui envoyait tellement de chaleur.

Kyuubi se laissa faire, la présence de ce petit gosse l'apaisait étonnamment, il s'autorisa même à fermer les yeux.

« - Comment tu t'appelles petit bout ?

- Petit bout ? rigola l'enfant. Naruto, j'suis Naruto Uzumaki.

- Tu es bien téméraire Naruto… Oser me toucher…

- Mais vous ne me ferez pas de mal ? s'aventura dangereusement l'enfant.

- … Pas pour l'instant…

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y.

- Vous êtes quoi exactement ?

- J'étais un vampire avant mais pour me punir de mes crimes j'ai été transformé en démon renard à neuf queues. »

Naruto intrigué, regarda la queue du démon et effectivement il en compta neuf qu'il n'avait pas vu sur le coup. Il reporta son attention sur Kyuubi et lui fit un grand sourire comme il savait si bien faire qui lui apporta en échange un coup de langue amical de son maître, car c'était ce que Kyuubi était pour lui maintenant.

« - Quel âge tu as petit bout ?

- Huit ans !

- Est-ce que tu comprends tout ce qui t'arrive parce que je pense que tu viens d'arriver dans notre monde ?

- Euh oui mais non… je comprends pas trop… Mais je suis content d'être là, je n'aimais plus mon monde…

-… Kyuubi ne le questionna pas à ce sujet, le gamin en parlerait s'il en avait envie, il se contenta juste de demander: que veux-tu savoir sur ce monde ?

- Euh… Ben… C'est quoi un harem ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- … Pfff…. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas des choses qu'un gosse sait. rigola-t-il. Comment t'expliquer?… En gros un harem réunit les favoris d'un roi ou d'un prince dans une grande pièce où ils vivent et ses favoris répondent au désir de leurs maîtres.

- C'est quoi les désirs des maîtres ?

- Du sexe. répondit-il du tac au tac sans prendre de gants pour l'enfant.

- … »

Naruto devint rouge de la racine des pieds jusqu'à la tête qu'il cachait dans ses mains sous le rire tonitruant du démon renard. Alors le prince Sasuke allait toucher intimement tous les garçons et filles qui l'avaient suivi ? Ils allaient avoir la chance d'être très très proche de lui alors que lui avait manqué cette opportunité. Il en fut triste et heureux à la fois car il n'était pas sûr de savoir encore faire ces choses-là à son âge. Bien sûr il savait de quoi parlait Kyuubi, Kiba et lui en avait vu et feuilleté des magazines du genre mais il se demandait comment c'était possible avec un autre garçon. Tout à ses pensées, Naruto ne sentit pas le coup de queue arriver dans son dos que Kyuubi lui envoya pour le réveiller, un réveil assez brutal de surcroit qui fit tomber le gamin et fit rire le monstre.

« - A quoi tu pensais petit bout ?

- Au prince Sasuke. répondit-il sans faire exprès.

- Oh je vois, il te plait ? le nargua-t-il alors qu'il voyait bien la gêne de l'enfant.

- Euh… Je… Euh…

- Dommage que t'aies atterri avec moi mais qui sait peut-être qu'un jour tu le recroiseras et qu'il fera de toi son amant… Enfin t'es un peu trop petit pour ça là. Bon trêve de bavardage petit bout, il est tard et je pense que tu es fatigué avec cette journée mouvementée. Ce sera ta maison dorénavant, dit Kyuubi en lui montrant l'habitacle du museau, pour le reste je t'expliquerais demain matin. »

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe devant la maison tandis que Naruto ouvrit la porte, la laissant ouverte par politesse pour son maître qui eut un tendre sourire pour l'enfant qui lui plaisait déjà et dont il était d'ailleurs sûr qu'il ne le mangerait pas avant très longtemps.

« - Bonne nuit petit bout.

- Bonne nuit Kyuubi. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

**Me revoici ! Avec la suite rien que pour mes lecteurs chéri(e)s ^^**

**Et c'est également le moment tant attendu, Naruto a grandit et pour donner une image de comme il est regardez la photo de mon profil :)**

**Merci de suivre cette fic !**

**ps: Je tenais à signaler que cette fic est aussi un peu comique, notamment dans leur manière de parler qu'on verra surtout au chapitre 5.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Huit ans plus tard…<em>

« - Kyu ! Allez ! Dépêche !

- Calme-toi petit bout, on va être à l'heure.

- Mais tu comprends pas ! C'est Sakura Haruno ! La fabuleuse chroniqueuse de « gazette de vampires » ! On peut pas la faire attendre ! »

Naruto du haut de ses seize ans était totalement excité. Depuis quatre ans, il lisait « gazette de vampires », un journal qui parlait de tout fait divers à Konoha et surtout des aventures dans le harem de Sasuke Uchiwa que Sakura Haruno racontait d'une divine façon, ponctuait d'humour et de piques acerbes qu'elle adressait au prince et à son très célèbre cœur froid. Naruto était friand de cela et tous les jours il se languissait de les lire car tous les jours le prince en faisait des histoires croustillantes.

Kyuubi regarda le désespérant petit humain qu'il avait vu grandir. Il n'était plus du tout le même qu'à son arrivée, déjà physiquement il était une vraie merveille qui aurait dû faire partie d'un harem avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses superbes longs cheveux blonds qu'il avait laissé pousser pour faire plus vampire. Il avait aussi hérité de trois petits traits à ses deux joues que le démon renard lui avait fait sans faire exprès au cours d'une bagarre amicale et qui l'embellissait. Il était certes petit pour sa taille, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-huit mais son corps élancé, finement musclé à la peau dorée, ferait baver plus d'un vampire et humain si d'autres personnes que lui le voyait mais Naruto était enfermé également dans la serre comme lui, sa punition punissait aussi son serviteur mais cela n'avait jamais dérangé le gamin. Mentalement, Naruto était moins renfermé qu'avant, plus ouvert et vif d'esprit qu'un petit renardeau, c'était un garçon intelligent qui s'intéressait à tout et voulait tout savoir, il était quelque peu exubérant parfois mais ça il le montrait à qui le voulait bien.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, Naruto n'avait jamais faillit à s'occuper de lui. Il lui brossait le poil avec plaisir, préparer parfaitement le thé, cuisiner merveilleusement bien et avait une très bonne diction quand il lui lisait des livres ou le journal. Naruto était vraiment le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui fit. Il avait su dompter son mauvais caractère et baisser ses barrières sans la moindre difficulté. Il était l'être le plus important à ses yeux et c'était grâce à ce petit bout qu'il avait su apprécier les humains à leur juste valeur mais il se disait toujours que Naruto était un cas exceptionnel.

Le petit blond aux allures d'ange n'avait pas charmé que lui, l'intendant du roi était aussi tombé sous le charme. Il avait appris à le connaitre et lui passait maintenant tout ses caprices même s'ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux. Il avait eu le droit à une bibliothèque, des vêtements, choses dont les esclaves ont rarement voire pas du tout, lui s'était vu offrir de superbes étoffes dont un kimono blanc avec des papillons noirs dessinés dessus qu'il affectionnait tant et qu'il portait aujourd'hui pour la grande rencontre avec la très célèbre journaliste Sakura Haruno et dont l'entrevue avait été un cadeau de Jiraya pour les seize ans de leur humain. Jiraya avait de suite vu qu'il serait différent et il ne s'était pas trompé, heureusement qu'il lui avait évité de finir comme stock de nourriture.

Naruto était vraiment heureux de rencontrer d'autres personnes que ses deux vieux amis. Il les aimait de tout cœur mais parfois il s'ennuyait dans cette prison dorée sans d'autre compagnie que l'immense renard et sans d'autre visite que celle de Jiraya. Il aurait aussi aimé visiter autre chose que cette gigantesque serre, voir cette ville qui mélangeait modernité et ancienneté, visiter le château qu'on disait plus beau qu'un certain palais qu'on appelait Versailles dans son monde et il voulait surtout revoir l'amour de sa vie, le prince Sasuke Uchiwa. Son coup de foudre n'était jamais sorti de son esprit et jusqu'à il y a quatre ans c'était un tout petit souvenir qu'il alimentait mais maintenant, grâce à cette Sakura, il en savait plus sur Sasuke que si il avait travaillé au château, il avait même pu le voir grandir à travers les photos, voir comment il était devenu un bel homme à vingt deux ans. Il dégageait une telle virilité à travers les photos que ça en était affolant, il n'avait pas tellement changé physiquement mais le fait qu'il ait muri et qu'il en imposait autant, lui donnait un sex-appeal incroyable et il n'avait aucun mal pour avoir des conquêtes en dehors de son harem. Même si son caractère et ses frasques le décrivaient comme un connard, Naruto était toujours fasciné par cet être et désirait en savoir encore plus sur lui, le connaître davantage, car il était sûr que derrière cette façade il était en fait merveilleux. L'adolescent comme l'enfant avait toujours su juger les gens à leur juste valeur, c'était comme une sorte d'instinct.

Alors qu'il patientait, il prépara la table en disposant le thé et les tasses de manière convenable, il ramena de sa maison les quelques petits biscuits qu'il avait fait et s'assit, attendant que Kyuu entende quand la porte s'ouvrirait. Sa tête explosait tellement de demandes que les questions fusionnaient dans son esprit, il en avait beaucoup sur Sasuke mais aussi énormément sur Konoha qu'il n'avait pu que voir à travers les photos du journal.

« - Naruto, elle arrive, va accueillir nôtre invitée. fit Kyuubi en s'allongeant à coté de la table.

- Tout de suite ! »

Et il partit en courant vers l'entrée et c'est avec un immense sourire au lèvres qu'il accueillit une jeune femme de la même taille que lui, aux yeux d'un vert flamboyant et des cheveux d'un rose tendre qui lui rendit son sourire. Il s'arrêta devant elle, un peu essoufflé et lui prit sa main qu'il secoua.

« - Bonjour ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même jeune humain. Vous m'intriguez vraiment, j'avais hâte d'être au jour de notre rencontre !

- Vous me flattez, je suis pas si intéressant que ça… Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de me suivre pour aller nous installer, c'est l'heure du thé ! »

Naruto ouvrit la marche, suivit par la ravissante vampire à qui il parla de la végétation luxuriante environnante et de son maître Kyuubi. Elle semblait se passionner de tout et avait une vivacité d'esprit digne de la journaliste qu'elle était. Elle ne posait pas de question sans raison et avait une oreille très attentive envers ses hôtes, surtout envers le fameux Kyuubi qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois malgré qu'elle en ait tant entendu parler. Ils s'installèrent à table et discutèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, Sakura elle était impressionnée par la place que l'humain occupait dans cet endroit.

« - C'est fou tout de même ! s'exclama-t-elle. On dirait que vous êtes nôtre égal, que vous êtes un vampire.

- Il n'est en rien inférieur à nous, intervint son maître, il n'a rien à nous envier.

- Mais vous concèderez à dire que rare sont les humains traités ainsi, c'est un véritable chamboulement que j'ai devant moi. Il est magnifiquement vêtu, sa maison m'a tout l'air confortable et vous le traitez divinement bien alors qu'on sait tous que vous avez un caractère de chien, enfin, plutôt de renard, et que vous détestez par-dessus tout les humains.

- … On change en vieillissant. grogna Kyuubi.

- Ou plutôt quand on a un mignon petit agneau. sous-entendit la jeune journaliste. Mais je suis étonnée….

- De quoi ? demanda Naruto alors qu'il grignotait avec gourmandise un des ses biscuits.

- Vous êtes, pour un humain, vraiment sublime et vous n'êtes dans aucun harem. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- J'étais petit quand je suis arrivé, on n'a pas dû me remarquer, répondit doucement Naruto en rougissant. Et puis je n'ai rien de si extraordinaire…

- En tout cas Sasuke ne resterait pas insensible à ce charme si innocent.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je connais ses goûts et vous en faites hautement partie. Mais bon, c'est une vraie calamité comme amant, soupira-t-elle.

- Vous… Euh… Je veux dire… Que…

- Oui mon mignon, on a malheureusement été ensemble. Enfin, à part le sexe rien au niveau de nos sentiments n'avait changé, on se considérait toujours comme meilleurs amis. Je tiens juste à signaler que c'est un bon coup, rajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à l'humain gêné. Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'intéressait ?

- Euh… J'en suis amoureux.

- Oh mon pauvre ! C'est pas un bon choix pour l'amour, il est dénué de tout sentiment ce type, tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est les plaisirs de la chair et rien d'autre. Tout ce qui est sentiment, ça lui passe au dessus.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, je n'attends rien de lui et je ne le rencontrerais jamais puisque je suis bloqué ici. dit tristement l'adolescent.

- Je peux lui dire de venir si tu veux ?

- … Ah… Euh… Non… Non surtout pas… rougit le jeune humain en baissant la tête. Nous ne devons pas mélanger nos rangs, je suis en plus un être inférieur. Le simple fait de lire vos chroniques et de voir ses photos me suffit amplement, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. dit-il avec un magnifique sourire reflétant tout l'amour qu'il portait au deuxième prince des vampires.

- Mon dieu ! S'il te rencontrait je crois bien qu'il tomberait dans les pommes de bonheur ! Lui qui adore les blonds…. La preuve en est de cette truie d'Ino qu'il a mise en favorite. cracha Sakura avec hargne.

- Il aime les blonds ? Quelle idée étrange…

- Il est un peu fétichiste sur les bords notre prince, en plus il est bourré de tics, légèrement maniaque et très imbu de sa personne.

- Vous essayez de m'écœurer ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Bon dieu non ! Ça me vient naturellement quand je pense à lui ! rigola la jeune femme dynamique.

- Au fait… Je voulais savoir autre chose mais ça ne concerne pas le prince…

- Vas-y mon agneau, je répondrais dans la mesure du possible.

- Vous ne travaillez qu'avec les chroniqueurs, le « clébard » et la « vieille » ? Ils m'intriguent beaucoup avec ces pseudonymes.

-… Sakura sembla soudain mal à l'aise mais il n'y eut que Kyuubi pour le remarquer. C'est que… Euh… Ben en fait… Ils euh… M'aident beaucoup et savent y faire avec les chroniques !

- J'aimerais bien les rencontrer également, j'aime beaucoup leur tra…

- Non !… Enfin…. Ils n'aiment pas se montrer, ils sont très peu sûrs de leur travail au sein de notre gazette. Et puis tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir trop de visites, non ? Demanda-t-elle en coulant un regard vers le gardien de Naruto pour qu'il l'approuve.

- Effectivement, je n'aime pas les visites.

- Ah… Désolé Kyu… Vous pourrez dire alors au clébard que j'aime beaucoup ses études sur les différentes créatures qui peuplent votre monde car elles sont très intéressantes et passionnantes et à la vieille que ses écrits « les déboires d'une alcoolique non anonyme» sont vraiment drôles et rafraichissants !

- Pas de soucis, ce sera fait avec plaisir. répondit honnêtement la jeune fille plus rassurée à présent.

- Ils me rappellent des personnes que j'aimais dans mon ancien monde… Oh, mais pardonnez mon impolitesse de mettre des vampires au même niveau que des humains. s'excusa Naruto en baissant tristement les yeux.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir des catégories de personnes. chuchota Sakura en mettant sa main sous le menton de l'humain afin qu'il relève la tête. Nous devrions tous être égaux et n'asservir personne, mais nous sommes juste une stupide race de chasseur avec un égo surdimensionné. Nous serons toujours plus pathétiques que les humains avec notre éternelle vie ennuyeuse où chaque jour qui passe on se dit que notre mort est encore loin. Nous sommes beaucoup plus tristes que l'humain… »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

* * *

><p>Désolée mes lecteurs chéries pour le retard, j'ai été déconcentré par une certain Joonie S.A XD (lisez le sceau du Pharaon, elle est génial cette fic !) qui m'a donné plein de fic à lire du coup j'ai pas fini mon chapitre précédant et je voulais pas poster celui avant de le finir (mais bon vu que ça prend du temps, je poste quand même pour pas trop faire attendre.)<p>

Je lui dédie tout de même ce chapitre, je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontré ma puce, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir une fan de yaoï, qui plus est de SasuNaru dans sa ville.

Pleins de bisous !

* * *

><p><em>Chez Sakura- locaux de la gazette<em>

« - Les enfants ! Votre déesse est de retour !

- C'est pas une gamine qu'est ma déesse ! grogna la voix d'une femme blonde à forte poitrine.

- Eh ! J'ai cinq cent ans, je suis plus vieille que toi Tsunade !

- Mais vu ton physique on le croirait pas, ajouta la voix d'un jeune homme aux étranges triangles rouge sur les joues.

- C'est normal je suis immortelle Kiba, dois-je te le rappeler à chaque fois ?

- Non, mais ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet de savoir que les vampires sont parmi nous.

- Peut-être est-ce vous qui êtes parmi nous non ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Tsunade en buvant une gorgée de saké, sinon vous règnerez en maître sur nous mais comme votre nombre est inferieur à celui des humains vous ne pouvez pas nous dominer.

- C'est que la procréation entre morts-vivants est un sujet très compliqué, commenta la jeune journaliste en prenant place sur son bureau.

- Et cette entrevue alors ? demanda Kiba en s'installant à l'envers sur sa chaise.

- Formidable ! Ce gamin est adorable et agréable pour le regard. Il fait bien le thé et la cuisine et il est très apaisant de discuter avec lui.

- Toi ? Dire ça d'un humain ? C'est rare, sourit Tsunade.

- Mais je n'ai rien contre votre race moi, faut dire ça à ma hiérarchie la vieille. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il appréciait énormément vos chroniques au fait.

- Et comment s'appelle cet être si parfait qu'on le remercie? Questionna narquoisement Kiba.

- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle Kiba. ironisa la rose. Naruto, il s'appelle Naruto.

- Naruto ? s'exclamèrent en même temps ses deux journalistes.

- Ben quoi ?…. Oh non, me dites pas que c'est cet humain que vous cherchez ?

- Oui, oui c'est lui ! Où est-il ? hurla Tsunade en agrippant Sakura par les épaules.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'on s'occupe bien de lui ? s'y mit à son tour Kiba.

- Oh ! Stop stop stop ! On se calme les tarés ! Reprenez vos esprits, oui c'est ça soufflez… Là, ça va mieux ?

- Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- C'est parce que vous êtes excités comme des puces, mais c'est mignon, sourit Sakura à ses deux protégés. Alors oui il va bien, on le traite même extrêmement mieux que bien, tout humain envierait sa place et d'ailleurs il ne s'en plaint pas.

- Il est au château ? interrogea Kiba.

- On peut le voir ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Eh, oh vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Dois-je vous rappelez que vous n'avez strictement rien à faire dehors car vous n'êtes pas sensés être ici et que si on l'apprend, je vais avoir, mais alors beaucoup, beaucoup de problèmes. Et puis de toute façon c'est pas possible, il a un nombre de visites limité et il ne peut pas sortir.

- Mais on aurait tellement aimé le revoir, chuchota Kiba en lui lançant son regard de chien battu.

- Il aurait été content de savoir qu'on ne l'a jamais abandonné, couina Tsunade en baissant tristement la tête.

- Désolée ça ne marche, je suis pas vachement sensible à vos manipulations et vous le savez.

- Et merde ! s'énerva la blonde. Et pourquoi il est enfermé ce crétin ! Il a fait une connerie ?

- Non, il est seulement le domestique de Kyuubi et comme son maître il n'a pas de liberté .

- Et tu ne peux rien faire ? Tu en es sûre ? insista Kiba.

- … Je pourrais peut-être demander une faveur à Sasuke… insinua vicieusement leur patronne.

- Ben alors fais-le ! cria la blonde

- Eh ! Oh ! C'est pas si simple ! Personne ne se déplace chez Kyuubi sans raison valable et encore moins les membres de sang royal qui le craignent comme la peste. Il faut une bonne raison.

- Naruto, dit tout simplement Kiba

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On connait le fétichisme du prince et dans mes vagues souvenirs Naruto est un mignon petit blondinet aux yeux bleus. Même toi tu as dit qu'il était magnifique quand tu es rentrée.

- … Pas con… Clébard, file-moi le téléphone ! »

Kiba s'exécuta avec plaisir en amenant un téléphone avec fils et rétro dans son ancien monde à sa chef. Celle-ci tourna le rond en composant le numéro du palais, elle eut quelqu'un au bout de la quatrième sonnerie et tandis que Tsunade écoutait avec attention, Kiba se rappela de la nuit où leur vie avait changé…

Peu après s'être rendue compte de sa bourde, Tsunade accompagnée de Kiba avait pris en filature la voiture du couple Hyuuga. Tsunade avait garé sa voiture à l'orée de la forêt et avait suivi à pied la voiture qui s'enfonçait dans la broussaille. Ils avaient assisté à tout, du débarquement des autres enfants au discours de Jiraya, ils n'avaient rien manqué, cachés dans les arbres. Ils avaient été pétrifiés d'apprendre que les vampires existaient vraiment, pétrifiés de voir l'autre orphelin pénétrer sans hésitation la porte qui l'amenait vers un ailleurs. Ils n'avaient rien fait et quand la prairie retomba dans le silence, ils s'étaient regardés sans savoir quoi faire. Puis une heure plus tard, une nouvelle chance fit son entrée, les vampires revinrent pour ramener les voitures louées d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris. Et tandis que la bande de vampires démarrait pour s'en aller, la porte qui disparaissait peu à peu fut franchie par les deux humains.

Il atterrirent à Konoha, nez à nez devant une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui s'occupa d'eux, les cacha et leur donna du travail ainsi qu'un toit. Elle avait été d'une extrême générosité et ne les voyait pas comme de la nourriture, ils étaient tout simplement des amis comme n'importe qui d'autre. Avec elle, humain et vampire n'avaient aucune différence, ils étaient vraiment bien tombés ce jour-là.

Alors qu'elle raccrocha le téléphone, Sakura avec un immense sourire annonça la suite des événements :

« - Il est occupé mais je peux passer le voir. »

Kiba sourit.

* * *

><p><em>Au palais- appartement du prince Sasuke<em>

« - Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Sasu c'est là ! C'est trop bon ! Ça vient ! »

Tandis qu'il éjacula à l'intérieur de son amante, Sasuke jeta un regard noir à sa favorite. Il détestait quand la blonde commentait leur rapport sexuel de façon vulgaire. Lui, ce qu'il aimait dans le sexe c'était le silence et les gémissements, le reste l'insupportait. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et comment il le faisait pas besoin d'y mettre les mots.

Quand il eut finit avec elle, il la poussa violemment sur le coté peu intéressé par un moment câlin et des mots d'amour, très peu pour lui, ce genre de conneries n'existait pas. Il se rhabilla énervé alors que la sangsue passait ses bras dans son dos.

« - Oh, mon cœur, pourquoi te précipiter autant ?

- Ino, si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement je te jure que je te tue.

- Eh, c'est pas sympa ça ! Et puis je suis un vampire et une baronne.

- Et moi l'un des princes de ce royaume. Dois-je sans arrêt te le rappeler ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à rétorquer car ceci était la stricte vérité. Le prince se leva alors du lit et au même moment son majordome entra sans frapper vu que lui aussi pensait avoir tous les droits. C'était un garçon qui se foutait totalement du pouvoir et de l'influence et rien que pour ça, Sasuke l'estimait.

« - Sasuke, Sakura passera dîner avec toi ce soir.

- Hein ? Mais j'ai rien à lui dire. Raconte-lui que je suis malade.

- Elle sait que tu es en pleine santé et que tu n'as pas beaucoup de paperasse.

- Shikamaru, fais-moi plaisir et dit à cette conasse de ne pas passer.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de conasse, espèce de porc antipathique dénué de sentiments ? intervint la voix cassante de Sakura qui était habituée aux insultes du prince.

- Ah ! Ma chère Sakura ! Quel immense plaisir ai-je à te voir ! s'exclama Sasuke avec une voix qui sonnait faux et un sourire hypocrite.

- Allez, crache-le morceau, qu'est-ce qui t'as pas plu dans ma dernière chronique sur ta modeste personne ?

- Peut-être le moment où tu parles de mon narcissisme et le fait que tu aies pris une photo de moi en train de minauder devant le miroir.

- Désolée si la plus stricte des vérités t'interpelle, si tu as un dédoublement de personnalité qui te permet d'ignorer la personne que tu es réellement, va régler ça avec ton psy.

- Comment oses-tu lui parler gros front ? se mit alors à hurler Ino. Tu devrais te montrer respectueuse envers sa majesté et être comblée de l'intérêt qu'il te porte.

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme si tu étais ma femme. Ton rôle se tient juste à écarter les jambes. intervint froidement sa majesté en la fusillant du regard. »

Ino eut un visage choqué, humilié et de rage elle prit ses habits et sortit nue des appartements de l'arrogant deuxième prince. Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'une personne autre que lui insulte la seule femme respectable et chère à son cœur, la seule qui avait de la valeur et qui avait ouvert les yeux sur lui. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, ne craignait pas son pouvoir comme Shikamaru et elle restait fière et indépendante telle que fut la situation.

Ils traversèrent la chambre imprégnée de l'odeur âcre du sexe avec le majordome et allèrent s'installer dans le salon personnel du prince où la table était dressée. Les couleurs des pièces de Sasuke étaient dans le bleu mariné et quelques tons de blanc parfois mais jamais rien de trop superficiel ou voyant, rien non plus de trop existant ou de vif. Il aimait le calme du bleu ça le reposait après de longues journées harassantes, enfin celles où il ne partageait pas son temps avec un homme ou une femme.

Sakura prit place en face de Sasuke et les mets furent servis. Une fois que tout fut à table et que les serviteurs disparurent, Sasuke laissa tomber son masque et apparut plus détendu en face de sa meilleure amie qui sourit face au long soupir qu'il venait de lâcher.

« - Alors Sakura, je suppose que tu es là parce que tu as une requête. demanda-t-il en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Oses-tu insinuer que je ne te voies que par intérêt ?

- N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu aimes rarement mettre les pieds au palais.

- Je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher mon prince, tu es très perspicace. Est-ce ta liaison avec Ino qui t'ouvre les yeux ?

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Alors, que veux-tu ?

- Une autorisation de sortie pour Kyuubi.

- Pardon ? siffla Sasuke en relevant la tête. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu un entretien avec lui mais les liens que tu as tissé avec la bête te font prétendre que tu peux avoir accès à ce genre de requêtes ?

- Ce démon m'importe peu, c'est plutôt l'humain qui le sert…

- Ah, je vois, c'est pour lui l'autorisation de sortie. Cet humain au don particulier d'être depuis trop longtemps au service du renard. Toujours aussi obnubilé par le bien de l'humain, qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? Il parait qu'il est assez beau pour un humain, mais beau pour un humain signifie affreux pour un vampire. ricana le prince.

- Ta prétention et ton antipathie te vaudra des mauvais tours… murmura Sakura

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda le prince.

- Non rien mais tu as raison il n'a vraiment rien de bien spécial, il est très désagréable pour la vue mais tu verras ça toi-même puisque Shikamaru m'a dit que tu devais passer à la serre demain.

- Hum. Affaire diplomatique à régler avec lui, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- C'est toi qu'on envoie au front ?

- Et pas avec gaité de cœur, j'ai pas envie de rencontrer ce criminel.

- Il n'est pas si terrible que ça, c'est une bonne pâte au fond.

- Est-ce de l'humour journalistique ?

- On peut dire ça ! On peut dire ça ! »

Et il continuèrent à dîner tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, il n'y avait que le sourire en coin de Sakura qui resta immuable tout le long de la soirée sans que le prince daigne le remarquer.

Demain il aurait enfin une leçon se dit-elle, lui qui était si peu avenant voire monstrueux envers les humains tomberait amoureux à n'en point douter de la créature de dieu qu'il jugeait faible et laide, même ceux de son harem il ne les touchait pas tellement l'humain le répugner.

Mais demain, oui, demain, le prince changerait et cela serait une agréable surprise en soi.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour le retard ! Mais il faut vous en prendre à ma bêta qui était partie en vacances -_-<strong>

**Je m'excuse auprès de la demoiselle à qui j'avais promis une suite le mardi suivant de la dernière publication, j'espère que tu me pardonneras !**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Joonie avait qui je suis allé manger au resto Naruto pour son anniv' ! Allez soyez pas jaloux ;)**

**Bisous !**

* * *

><p>Le prince était énervé, il devait aujourd'hui se rendre chez Kyuubi et lui qui était toujours fin tacticien ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui inquiétait toutes les têtes couronnées du palais. Il n'avait jamais vu cette créature, il avait seulement eu vent des méfaits du démon et il ne pensait d'ailleurs jamais qu'il le rencontrerait, il s'en serait d'ailleurs bien passé.<p>

Mais son grand frère était un incapable, il ne pouvait gérer un conflit au sein du royaume puisque le seul passe-temps qu'il avait était l'amour et il dédiait toute sa vie à cette étrange chimère, allant de conquête en conquête, conquérant tous les cœurs et aimant tout le monde de manière égale. Il n'accordait pas de sa personne qu'à un seul amant, tous pouvaient avoir son temps avec lui. Si Sasuke aimait le sexe, Itachi était pire que lui, passant ses journées nu à recevoir de bons traitements de ses humains qu'il adorait tant. Il ne s'occupait en rien des affaires intérieures et extérieures alors que Sasuke dirigeait les armées de la ville. Il était de ce fait brillant, un excellent combattant, fin escrimeur et très sérieux dans ce qu'il faisait, réfléchissant à tout pour trouver la meilleure des solutions. Très près de ses hommes, il avait capté leur attention et obtenu leur confiance, on le suivrait jusque dans la mort et c'était un fait dont il était sûr.

À pas lourds il se dirigea vers la serre fabriquée pour l'hôte indésirable du château, la tête remplie de ce qu'il devait dire mais sans savoir comment il pourrait le demander. Il s'arrêta devant l'immense baie vitrée, n'osant pas ouvrir la porte devant lui. Il n'était pas peureux, certes anxieux avec un courage inégalable, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi cette entrevue, il la pressentait mauvaise. Mais ne partait-il pas trop négatif à l'avance à cause de racontars sur la bête ? Ne devait-il pas connaitre avant de juger ? Il n'en savait rien mais il espérait que le domestique de Kyuubi l'aiderait durant l'entretien, il ferait un effort avec lui, même s'il détestait l'être humain au point d'être dégouté quand il buvait du sang. Vraiment, si l'humain n'était pas fait pour le nourrir jamais il ne poserait ses yeux sur de telles créatures qu'il jugeait inutiles. Mais il traiterait avec le gosse en lui faisant miroiter la lettre de sortie qu'il avait obtenu de la main de son père. Finalement Sakura avait bien fait de passer hier soir, elle lui avait donné plus d'une idée pour négocier avec le démon.

Alors qu'il allait enfin ouvrir la porte, une voix grave se manifesta:

« - Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais petit prince ?

- Mon père m'enverrait-il son chien fou pour voir si je fais mon travail ?

- Tu as tout faux. dit Jiraya en le dépassant et en ouvrant grand la porte pour laisser passer son prince. Je suis là pour rendre visite.

- Certainement à ce stupide humain dont vous avez tous l'air épris. rétorqua Sasuke en dépassant l'intendant pour entrer dans l'habitacle.

- Tu devrais bien te garder de critiquer avant de connaitre. La vie peut te réserver bien des surprises petit prince arrogant.

- … Conduis-moi au renard veux-tu et tout ça en se passant bien sûr de tes conseils paternalistes de seconde zone. Contente-toi de préparer des discours et de faire le lèche-botte, c'est tout ce que l'on te demande et c'est pas bien difficile n'est-ce pas ? asséna le deuxième prince en le toisant du regard.

- … À vos ordres votre altesse. répondit simplement l'intendant en baissant les yeux mais gardant toute de même un sourire en coin, nullement vexé par les propos purement mesquins de l'héritier du trône. »

Ils marchèrent donc un long moment jusqu'à arriver dans le petit jardin où Sakura était venue goûter. Le prince prit place à table tandis que Jiraya partit chercher l'hôte.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui et trouva l'endroit fort agréable et reposant. Il aimait beaucoup cette verdure luxuriante qui le cachait de tout, ça lui faisait du bien d'être là, totalement seul en cet endroit, sans servants, sans famille, sans journaliste fouineuse. Il se sentait plus détendu et sa mauvaise facette, celle qui avait une langue de vipère et peu de gestes gentils, semblait avoir disparue, laissant juste transparaitre l'être qu'il était, un gosse, malgré son âge vampirique, à qui on avait laissé le fardeau d'un royaume à diriger, le pressenti futur roi, poste que son frère ainé avait abandonné, chef d'armée et de milliers de vies, tellement de poids qu'il se serait volontiers enlever lui-même. Mais il était un Uchiwa et un Uchiwa est maître de ses actes dans toutes situations confondues et quelque fut le problème. Il devait être un homme et peu à peu prendre la place de son père qui fatiguait de plus en plus à la tâche. Il devrait bientôt prendre une épouse et faire une descendance, il devrait bientôt oublier sa liberté pour s'enfermer dans la solitude de la royauté et il était sûr qu'à ce moment-là son cœur se refermerait aussi, déjà que lui-même ne pensait pas en avoir beaucoup.

Le froissement des feuilles le fit sortir de sa rêverie, les branches s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un gigantesque renard doté de neuf queues et d'une fourrure rousse flamboyante. Le jeune prince se leva pour le saluer mais Kyuubi grogna, lui intimant ainsi l'ordre de se rassoir sans faire de fausse modestie. La bête ne semblait pas dupe.

Il s'assit en face du prince, se tenant droit et le toisant de haut. Sasuke regarda aux alentours et huma l'air mais ne sentit aucune présence humaine. Ça commençait bien…

« - Que me veut le rejeton royal pour qu'il daigne poser ses divines fesses sur ma chaise ?

- J'aurais besoin de discuter affaires avec toi Kyuubi. expliqua le prince en gardant son calme à l'entente de la phrase cynique du démon.

- Quelles affaires ?

- Parlons d'abord de récompenses. Tu auras le droit de te déplacer comme bon te semble dans le château et dans la ville, sous garde surveillée bien sûr, mais au moins tu seras moins enfermé et cet accord concerne également ton esclave…

- Naruto ! aboya Kyuubi en le coupant. Pas esclave, ni humain mais Naruto. Apprends à nommer les gens, gamin.

- … Bien à ta convenance. Et pour en finir donc avec notre affaire, nous te rendrons ton apparence humaine. Cela te convient-il ? demanda Sasuke en déposant le contrat, très pressé de se débarrasser de cette besogne.

- … Tout cela contre quoi ?

- Eh bien… Nous engageons une guerre contre le seigneur Orochimaru de la ville d'Oto. Nous avons besoin de ta force et de tes talents.

- Ma vie contre ma liberté ? Et tu trouves ça honorable avorton ? Une vie que vous prendriez pour rendre une liberté que vous m'avez volée ?

- Eh ! Je te rappelle que tu as tué des milliers de vampires pour assouvir ta vengeance ! Tu nous dois bien ça ! »

Kyuubi à la suite des paroles du prince, poussa un rugissement effrayant qui sortit du fond de son cœur. Personne, non personne ne pouvait comprendre la douleur de la bête qui avait vu sa famille se faire torturée et tuée par des villageois à cause de leur différence. Kyuubi avait fauté avec une humaine et mit au monde des métisses, des bâtards de leur race si forte. Mais il l'avait aimé, il n'avait plus eu de préjugés sur l'humain quand il l'avait rencontrée, elle si douce, si compréhensive, si éprise de lui, il n'avait pas résisté, elle avait été son amante, sa femme et la mère de ses trois petits monstres qui avaient comblé sa vie. Il avait été si heureux, tellement heureux mais un jour, tandis qu'ils étaient tranquillement chez eux, Kyuubi racontant une histoire à ses enfants et sa femme qui écoutait en lisant un livre, des villageois, un groupe particulièrement haineux envers les humains, étaient entrés de force, ils avaient rué de coups Kyuubi et l'avait attaché tandis que devant ses yeux se produisaient les pires horreurs.

Kyuubi respira alors un bon coup et décida de se calmer. Il s'allongea parterre pour s'apaiser, essayant d'oublier ce stupide prince ignorant. Il ferma les yeux et se mémorisa l'image de son petit humain, Naruto, qui lui rappelait tant un de ses fils, cet humain espiègle qui lui avait appris à aimer de nouveau les humains, lui qui les avait détesté quand elle était morte avec ses enfants, cette race qui rendait les vampires intolérants, vampires qu'il avait également haïs. Il avait détesté tout être vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il y a huit ans il rencontre ce petit bout, ce petit ange qui ne méritait pas d'être enfermé dans cette serre. Comment pourrait-il bien grandir s'il ne rencontrait et ne voyait pas autre chose que cet endroit et lui ? Vieillira-t-il en ne connaissant rien de la vie ? Allait-il le priver de tout ça ou bien… ?

« - Je vais accepter mais uniquement pour lui. Je ne veux pas le punir à cause de mes péchés. J'ai fauté, prince, c'est vrai mais renseigne-toi d'abord sur les raisons avant de juger. Apprends par toi-même la vérité et arrêter d'écouter les ragots, cela te rendra plus fiable.

- Encore un père de substitution ? Décidément j'en ai à la pelle. répondit le prince nullement interloqué par les propos du renard. Je suppose que « lui » c'est ton stupide humain ? Très bien, je ferais en sorte que cette chose ait tout ce qu'elle désire.

- … As-tu vu Sakura récemment ?

- Hier, pourquoi ?

- Elle ne t'as rien dit sur Naruto ?

-… À part que c'est un humain des plus banals, non rien de plus. Pourquoi ? Je devrais savoir quelque chose ?

- Non, non, rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser. répliqua Kyuubi avec un sourire aussi amusé que Jiraya précédemment. Je te laisse retrouver la sortie… Fais gaffe, si tu te perds tu pourrais être étonné de ce que tu verrais. dit le démon en signant le contrat avec son sang avant de s'en aller à travers les buissons.

- Génial, ils ont tous l'air d'être tarés ici ! C'es l'odeur humaine qui les rend comme ça ? Il sont tous bizarres avec ce gosse… Bon, j'ai pas trop regardé par où je suis passé mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. se dit le prince en se grattant la tête. »

Il laissa le double du contrat sur la table et se dirigea alors vers un petit sentier de pierre qui était en face de lui, se disant que c'était certainement là qu'il était passé et qu'il le reconduirait à l'entrée. Il marcha paisiblement, humant les odeurs des plantes qu'il pouvait apprécier maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit tranquille d'avoir réussi sa transaction. Il se vida la tête de cette guerre qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler, de ses fonctions, de tout ce qui entravait son bien-être, il était en cet instant juste pour un tout petit moment, Sasuke, avant de franchir la sortie.

Sasuke, qui marchait depuis un petit moment déjà, se retrouva devant une maisonnette. Il la trouva fort jolie et décida d'y entrer quitte à déranger l'habitant, mais il n'y avait personne quand il ouvrit la porte. Le prince visita et remarqua que c'était joliment décoré, avec des dessins d'enfant qui traînaient ça et là sur les murs et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon. L'héritier se reprit à cette pensée idiote et sortit de la maison par la porte de derrière pour continuer sa visite. Le prince atterrit dans un potager où il y avait un petit cours d'eau qui le traverser, le séparant en deux, d'un coté les légumes, d'un autre les fruits d'après ce qu'il put voir. Sasuke s'approcha et cueilli une tomate qu'il sentit. Elle avait une délicieuse odeur, ainsi qu'une bonne forme et rougeur, c'étaient des graines de bonne qualité, les mêmes qu'ils utilisaient au palais. Vraiment, cet humain était trop gâté. Le vampire n'entendit qu'au dernier moment des pas approcher derrière son dos, lui qui était si prudent d'habitude…

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une voix délicieusement douce au timbre roué, agréable aux oreilles du prince. »

Ce dernier, accroupi, se releva avec un sourire narquois. Il allait enfin voir à quoi ressembler cet humain que Jiraya, Sakura et Kyuubi semblaient chérir. Il se retourna pour faire face au gamin et resta stupéfait. Naruto reconnut lui aussi le prince et entra dans tout ses états:

« - Oh mon dieu ! Votre majesté ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu et je me suis montré insolent ! Oh mon dieu ! En plus je ne suis pas dans la bonne position ! remarqua Naruto en se mettant à genoux la tête et les bras au sol. »

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait devant lui une vraie merveille. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, ce corps finement musclé, parfaitement formé. Il avait devant lui tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et recherché, il était tout simplement parfait, il était tellement parfait que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'à coté de lui il se sentait laid. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui releva tendrement le visage. Comme ce regard était innocence, comme ses lèvres pleines étaient un appel au baiser, comme il aimerait glisser sa main dans ses doux cheveux.

« - Tu es Naruto ?

- … Oui votre altesse. répondit le petit en blond en dévorant du regard prince qu'il aimait tant. Que faites-vous ici ? Sans vouloir vous offensez bien sûr. ajouta-t-il timidement.

- Je rendais visite à ton maitre pour une petite affaire. Mais ne voudrais-tu pas te rhabiller avant de continuer notre conversation. fit remarquer le prince avec un petit rire. »

Naruto intrigay* se regarda et effectivement il vit qu'il était torse nu avec un pagne parce qu'il était allé s'amuser dans l'eau avec l'intendant, il était d'ailleurs toujours trempé. Il se releva précipitamment, honteux de la tenue qu'il avait devant son prince.

« - Euh… Je vais me sécher et mettre un kimono, je reviens dans pas longtemps ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Il partit vers sa maison sous le regard amusé du prince. Il était vraiment adorable ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il le suivit et refranchit de nouveau le seuil où il le trouva là à frictionner ses cheveux. Dicté par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'approcha de l'humain, lui ôta des mains la serviette et lui sécha lui-même les cheveux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Naruto rougisse et s'enferme dans la chambre en expliquant qu'il allait s'habiller. Il ressortit aussitôt vêtu d'un kimono rouge avec des plumes noires en motifs qui lui serrait le corps, moulant ses formes en le rendant exquis avec cette longue chevelure blonde qui retombait sur ses hanches.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, il n'arrivait pas à éloigner sa vision de lui, il était à cet instant vraiment enchanté, par un humain qui plus est ! Mais il ne pouvait pas en être un, il avait tellement l'air au dessus de tout ça, de eux. Il avait devant lui la perfection incarnée, le diable en personne qui le séduisait de minute en minute avec son air de saint. Il était le mal sans aucune méchanceté, il était à se damner et Sasuke était près à se prendre un pieu en plein cœur, rien que pour voir son sourire, savoir quelle texture avait sa peau et quel était le son de son rire. Il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était bien fait avoir par la journaliste, l'intendant et le démon. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était une victime de plus de cet ange.

« - Est-ce que vous êtes perdu mon prince ? Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à l'entrée ? questionna l'adolescent, respectueux et dans son rang d'esclave.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, acquiesça le prince, ton maître a cru que je m'y retrouverais seul.

- Ah bon ? D'habitude il raccompagne toujours nos invités…. C'est étrange.

- Pas tellement, non, chuchota le prince pour lui-même.

- Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Rien d'important Naruto. On y va ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur. »

Le jeune humain baissa timidement la tête et sortit de la maison, suivi de près par le prince. Ils s'insinuèrent dans les plantes sous les pas experts de Naruto qui connaissait sa serre de fond en comble.

« - Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? s'intéressa alors le prince.

- Oui, je suis arrivé il y a huit ans et je suis de suite entré au service de Kyuu.

- Kyuu ? Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier pour le surnommer ainsi.

- C'est qu'il est pas aussi méchant que le disent les rumeurs sur lui, prince. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir grandi à ses côtés, il m'a choyé.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'après les dires.

- On s'est apprivoisés. Je l'ai assagi, il m'a fait grandir. Il est comme un père pour moi, il a vraiment été ce que je n'ai jamais eu dans le monde humain…

- … Tu étais malheureux… ?

- … Disons que j'avais la réputation d'amener le malheur sur quiconque s'approchant de moi, donc j'étais souvent seul.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces stupides croyances ? L'être humain n'est vraiment pas réfléchi.

- Il est vrai que les mortels ont souvent tendance à se créer des maux pour justifier la mort. Je suis une justification de la mort de mes parents.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable ! s'énerva l'héritier en voyant l'ange blond peiné. La mort est une partie intégrante de la vie, même pour nous elle existe. »

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement et regarda le prince d'un air un étonné mêlé d'un soupçon d'admiration.

« - Merci beaucoup de vous montrez aussi bon, je savais que vous étiez un être exceptionnel et non la personne que vous laissez apercevoir. »

Naruto avança prudemment sa main jusqu'à celle du prince et l'enlaçant délicatement en regardant l'herbe.

« - Je sais que cela est interdit par rapport à mon rang mais vous savez il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut taire…

- Et que ne peux-tu taire ? questionna Sasuke qui fixait tendrement le jeune blond. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête en souriant et en fixant ses pieds. Mon dieu, quand il y pensait c'était comme être dans un rêve. Il se tenait auprès de la personne qu'il aimait, parlait avec la personne qu'il aimait, tenait la main du vampire qui avait fait chaviré son cœur. Il se sentait rempli d'émotion rien qu'en y pensant, il sentait des rougeurs s'installer sur ses joues rien qu'en y songeant. Tout cela semblait irréel, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, il sentait des ailes lui pousser, il avait des envies d'interdit et de luxure que personne n'oserait imaginer. Et puis ce fut d'un coup le vide, il ne savait plus rien, son esprit avait lâché prise.

Sasuke était lui aussi perturbé, à cause des diverses émotions du jeune esclave qui le traverser et les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui se répercutaient dans la place du sien qui ne vibrerait plus jamais comme ça. Il pencha lentement sa tête jusqu'à toucher le front de Naruto qui resserra sa main sur la sienne à ce contact. Il sentit des lèvres descendre jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmurer suavement que ça pouvait attendre et qui continuèrent leur voyage jusqu'à sa joue qui reçut un tendre baiser sous les échos des palpitations de son cœur.

Le prince se redressa et sa main toujours dans celle de Naruto, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, reconnaissant enfin le chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt. Ils atteignirent dans un silence parfait où la gêne n'avait pas lieu d'être, l'entrée qui indiquait leur séparation imminente.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils se sentaient si bien l'un en présence de l'autre, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient plus se quitter, quoique pour Naruto ce fut une évidence, il aimait depuis toujours le prince du royaume de Konoha, mais pour Sasuke, les sentiments qu'il ressentait en présence de l'humain étaient nouveaux et très déroutants.

Il avait envie de le protéger, d'être sans arrêt à ses cotés, de lui faire connaitre les délices de deux corps qui s'unissaient, de crier au monde entier qu'il lui appartenait, de le voir heureux, qu'il lui sourit et qu'il lui parle encore plus, qui lui avoue l'inavouable et l'impensable. Qu'ils ne soient juste qu'eux deux tout le temps. Sans mensonge ni haine, juste de la tendresse et… De l'amour ?…

Le prince reprit ses esprits quand Naruto souffla un léger au revoir en déliant leurs mains. Le jeune humain lui tourna le dos pour ne pas pleurer car cela lui était trop difficile de voir son bonheur s'en aller pour toujours, car il était sûr qu'ils ne se reverraient plus.

Sasuke fixa tristement son dos, sans comprendre ce sentiment qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il s'approcha lentement et lui enlaça les épaules, espérant ainsi lui donner le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Un de ses bras descendit maintenir son ventre et il le serra fort contre lui, humant l'odeur délicieuse qu'il possédait, s'en gravant l'esprit tandis que Naruto yeux fermés, ses mains tenant les bras du prince, gravait lui aussi cet instant dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla court, le vampire le relâcha et se dirigea à pas décidés vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte, se retourna et tendit sa main vers l'adolescent:

« - Viens avec moi.

- Hein ? Mais je n'en ai…

- Si, tu peux sortir dorénavant.

- … »

Naruto, n'y réfléchissant pas plus que ça, fit un pas en avant pour combler les centimètres qui le séparait du prince mais une longue pâte s'abattit lourdement entre-deux alors que Naruto tendait à son tour la main.

Kyuubi se tenait au dessus du prince, très protecteur, montrant les crocs à son hôte.

« - Pas ce soir petit prince. »

Et il referma d'un coup sec la porte sous les cris d'indignation de Sasuke et les larmes naissantes de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>* Délire de ma correctrice à la l'humour douteux et qui tenait à ce que je le garde XD<strong>


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Les publications seront certainement plus longue parce que entre mon travail et le code, j'ai pas trop de temps la semaine mais j'essayerais d'écrire le plus possible. :)<strong>

**Merci pour votre attente !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Palais - Appartement du prince Itachi - En soirée<em>

« - Putain ! Je te jure que ce sale bâtard de renard je le tuerais ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je suis le prince et j'ai tous les droits !

- Calme-toi Sasuke, c'est mauvais pour ce que tu as. déclara Itachi d'une voix apaisante en caressant la tête de l'amant qu'il avait dans son lit.

- Que je me calme ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! J'ai… Je… Euh… Je le voulais ! Je voulais lui faire l'amour, le posséder ! Et là, ben non je me retrouve seul comme un con !

- À t'entendre, on croirait que tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

- Je suis tout à fait de ton avis, opina la jeune fille aux étranges cheveux roses.

- Toi la menteuse de première je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Va brûler en enfer sale truie !

- C'est ton frère qui me l'a demandé je te signale, branleur. Et puis j'ai rien à me reprocher, si tu n'étais pas sans arrêt plein de préjugés peut-être que tu écouterais les gens parler.

- Mais je t'ai écouté ! répliqua le prince de mauvaise foi.

- Faux ! Tu n'as entendu que ce que tu voulais entendre et croire. Pour toi l'humain n'est même pas à regarder alors je me demande en quoi Naruto est si différent ! »

Le prince lui jeta un regard noir et tourna délibérément le dos à son frère et son ex petite- amie, se comportant comme un gamin capricieux. Sakura était déjà là quand il était entré, avec son frère qui avait fini de baiser. Son sourire en coin prouvait qu'elle n'était là que pour se moquer de lui, c'était son jeu favori, le voir s'emporter, que le masque de ce visage froid et arrogant s'efface pour laisser place aux autres sentiments qu'il était capable d'éprouver.

« - Je ne comprends pas comment un être humain aussi beau physiquement ne s'est pas retrouvé dans un de nos harems ? S'étonna le premier prince.

- Il est arrivé jeune, c'est Jiraya qui l'a sauvé en le faisant échapper aux garde-mangers. expliqua la jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi lui en particulier ? S'intéressa cette fois-ci Sasuke.

- Il l'a trouvé intéressant d'après ses dires quand je lui ai demandé. Il avait eu un comportement différent des autres humains, il s'était dit qu'il irait loin.

- Loin dans quoi ?

- Ah ça Sasuke j'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander. Je lis pas dans l'esprit des gens, je suis pas un vampire de Twilight.

- Twilight ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Laisse tomber, tu connais rien en culture humaine, si je te parle cinéma tu vas me dire « hein ».

- Hein ?

- Petit-frère, il serait tant de te mettre aux goûts du jour et de t'ouvrir à l'autre monde si tu veux ce petit humain.

- Je l'aurais sans besoin de fioriture, il a d'ailleurs l'air d'être très réceptif à mes caresses.

- Oh oui ! C'est sûr que si tu étais un manipulateur de première tu pourrais l'avoir sans problème vu qu'il est épris de toi.

- Il m'aime ? s'étonna le cadet de la fratrie.

- Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer… Mais tu ne te serviras pas de ses sentiments pour l'avoir n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le blesseras pas, on est bien d'accord ? insista Sakura, regrettant d'un coup ses paroles sur les sentiments de l'humain.

- Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce qui m'est acquis ? balança le jeune prince avec arrogance.

- Toi, espèce de connard, je te jure que si tu le touches je te bute ! hurla Sakura en envoyant son poing que le prince évita. »

Elle continua à essayer de le frapper quand soudain il captura son bras et la balança sans effort sur le lit de son frère dont l'amant poussa un cri et se blottit contre Itachi. Cette dernière tenta de se relever mais Sasuke plus rapide monta à califourchon sur elle, maintenant ses fins poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Ne me confonds surtout pas avec Naruto, dit-elle dans un rictus.

- Ça serait difficile, vu que lui est magnifique, boudin. répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

- Tu as couché avec ce « boudin », tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de goûts mon pauvre prince. Et c'est évidemment le cas pour réussir à se taper Ino.

- Sale petite… »

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura lui asséna un coup de pied bien placé dans son entre-jambe. Il s'ôta d'elle plié de douleur, se tenant les précieux bijoux de famille que la furie avait tenté de lui castrer. Elle se releva du lit en s'époussetant avec un air supérieur tandis que Itachi les regardait ahuri. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude, il ne se faisait toujours pas à cette étrange relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Amis au berceau, amants à l'adolescent maintenant qu'étaient-ils ? Ils s'appréciaient ça c'était sûr mais ils étaient sans arrêt en train de s'insulter, de s'envoyer des vannes et de se battre comme des garçons pourraient le faire, sauf que Sakura était une fille et c'était ça qui était étrange. De plus elle avait décidé d'empoisonner l'existence de son petit frère en écrivant une chronique sur lui, au début il avait pensé qu'elle le faisait pour se venger du fait qu'il l'avait quitté, mais non, il avait compris plus tard, au vu des nombreuses ventes, que c'était purement du business. Elle avait bien cerné les gens qui aimaient vivre la vie des autres par procuration, étaler sur la première avec image et texte à l'appui, vraiment, elle était génialissimement tordue. Elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, Itachi était certain que c'était sa relation avec son frère qui l'avait rendu ainsi, faut dire que vu le caractère difficile du brun tout le monde aurait envie de tomber dans la folie. Pourtant ce n'était que des apparences et Sakura le savait aussi, elle savait qu'il se cachait derrière des façades à cause du rôle de chef qu'il avait endossé à sa place.

En tant que grand-frère il avait eu honte d'avoir délaissé ses responsabilité au profit de ses amusements, au profit de son frère mais il n'avait pas voulu trahir qui il était et il n'était pas homme à diriger.

Sasuke, toujours allongé sur le lit, poussa un profond soupir maintenant qu'il était calmé.

« - Il me plaît. déclara-t-il de bout en blanc.

- C'était couru d'avance. annonça la jeune fille.

- Kyuubi le laissera-t-il partir ? Pourrais-je le revoir ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si y a bien un truc que j'ai appris durant mon rendez-vous avec Naruto, c'est qu'il a peut-être l'air timide et doux mais c'est une vraie tête de mule ! »

Et Sakura s'en alla en éclatant de rire.

* * *

><p><em>Serre de Kyuubi<em>

Dans le jardin, à l'exact endroit où son altesse avait pactisé avec le démon, le contrat encore sur la table, la tension entre un maître et son esclave était palpable.

« - Je te déteste !

- C'est un bien grand mot Naru pour une si petite chose.

- Une petite chose ? Une petite chose ! Tu viens de me priver de la personne que j'aime depuis huit ans !

- Et bien une journée de plus ne devrait pas être trop longue.

- T'es vraiment dégueulasse quand tu t'y mets ! hurla Naruto rouge de colère.

- Seulement réaliste petit bout. Que crois-tu qu'il te serait arrivé si je t'avais laissé avec lui ?

- Kyuubi ! Ça suffit. intervint Jiraya en essayant de les calmer. Laisse-le un peu tranquille.

- Oh ça va ! N'essaye pas de me défendre alors que je sais très bien que tu es de son côté Ero-senin ! s'emporta à nouveau le jeune adolescent en serrant rageusement le contrat que son maître avait signé avec le prince. Tu savais qu'il était là et quand tu es venu me voir tu n'as même pas prit la peine de me prévenir !

- C'est normal puisqu'il voulait voir Kyuubi et pas toi je te signale. Et puis je suis du même avis que mon ami, parce que Naruto, le sexe et l'amour tu ne les connais qu'à travers les livres. »

Naruto rougit, vexé d'entendre que Sasuke n'étais pas venu pour lui, ce qui était en somme tout à fait logique, et vexé aussi de ne passer que pour un ignare qui ne savait rien, pas même embrasser. De plus en plus énervé, il donna un coup de pied à Kyuubi et balança une pomme du panier présent sur la table sur la tête de Jiraya.

« - À cause de qui si je suis aussi ignare ! C'est pas moi qui ait désiré être enfermé dans une prison dorée ! J'y étais contraint ! Et quant aux livres sur le sexe tu devrais pas en écrire si ce qui est représenté n'est pas la réalité Jiraya ! Je ne suis pas l'ange pur que vous imaginez que je suis ! J'ai moi aussi des désirs et je ne veux pas être protégé ! »

Sur ces mots, le petit blond s'enfuit en courant vers sa maison sous le regard désespéré des deux vampires.

« - Foutu caractère de merde. Je suis pas sûr que l'héritier l'apprécierait.

- Mais il a raison Kyuubi, tu as quand même exagéré sur ce coup, tu aurais pu le laisser partir pour cette fois.

- Et alors quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de vouloir le préserver encore un peu ? J'ai vu le regard que ce petit arrogant portait sur mon enfant…

- Naruto n'est pas ton fils ! Arrête de tout mélanger ! s'emporta l'intendant en se levant de la chaise où il était assis.

- Je l'ai élevé ! C'est comme si il l'était ! grogna la bête en affaissant ses pattes en avant, signe de colère.

- Écoute Kyuubi, on s'est trop impliqués avec cet humain, on ne sait même plus respecter nos rangs et tu as fait une erreur en signant ce contrat.

- En quoi ?

- Je sais que tu as voulu faire ça pour Naruto, on veut toujours en faire plus pour lui mais au final on va finir par le blesser. Parce que même si le prince s'emmourache de lui qui acceptera leur union ? Kyuubi on est juste en train de créer une catastrophe. murmura Jiraya en se passant la main sur le visage tout en se rasseyant. »

Kyuubi resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il n'avait pas pensé au fait que la liberté de son protégé pouvait amener des désagréments, il avait à peine pensé qu'ils pourraient se rencontrer et encore moins qu'il y ait une attirance mutuelle. Il avait un peu voulu s'amuser avec le brun à cause de ses stupides propos sur l'être humain mais au final il avait merdé comme toujours. Il tourna le dos à son ami en lui disant de rentrer chez lui et s'enfuit en courant à travers les fourrés. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Naruto se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire toutes ces paroles blessantes, vraiment pas, mais il n'avait jamais su se contrôler quand il était question du prince. Il était vraiment stupide, alors qu'il leur devait reconnaissance il sortait que des vacheries. Il détestait être impulsif mais il n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour réduire ce trait de caractère.

Alors qu'il avait passé quelques minutes au paradis celui-ci s'était effondré sur cette fin de journée plus que mauvaise. Il en voulait parfois à la terre entière, il était entouré, certes, mais pourquoi ressentait-il autant de solitude ? Pourquoi parfois éprouvait-il le besoin de détruire quand personne ne le voyait ? Pourquoi rêve-t-il d'être ailleurs alors qu'il sait qu'il a une situation enviable par rapport à d'autres humains ?

Oui, il le reconnaissait, il avait été choyé, mit au même piédestal que ses protecteurs, toujours vêtu dignement, bien nourri et instruit….Mais cette situation le pesait. Ne rien voir d'autre que cette cage, ne pas entendre d'autres bruits ou voix que ceux qu'on lui offrait, ne pas converser et se tenir en présence de personnes de son âge. Etre privé de liberté, vivre dans l'endroit étriqué qu'on nous a imposé, n'avoir aucune emprise sur son existence. C'était toutes ces choses-là qu'il reprochait et la vraie question restait : A qui ? A qui en vouloir ? A Jiraya qui lui avait épargné une mort certaine ? À Kyuubi qui avait massacré des gens ? Ou au couple qui l'avait emmené ? … Ou était-ce tout simplement à lui-même qui ne s'était jamais rebellé…

Il se redressa, prêt à aller faire ses excuses, se sachant aussi responsable dans l'histoire. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, la voix de son maître s'éleva dans la nuit :

« - Naruto, demain j'annulerais le contrat. C'était une stupide erreur, je pense que le mieux c'est que les choses restent comme elles sont. Bonne nuit, petit bout. »

Le corps de l'adolescent se mit à trembler violement alors qu'il serrait fortement le morceau de papier ancré dans ses mains.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Très bien, alors lui aussi ne s'inquiéterait plus des sentiments des autres et ferait comme bon lui semblerait…

* * *

><p><em>Serre - Au matin<em>

L'aube venait à peine de pointer son nez, que Naruto était déjà douché et paré de ses plus beaux vêtements. En ce jour particulier il se revêtit d'un kimono noir avec pour motif des tourbillons orangés, attacha ses cheveux avec un ruban de soie noir, prit sa sacoche qu'il enfila en bandoulière et se chaussa de ses getas. Il descendit doucement les marches et arrivé en bas, ouvrit la porte d'entrée le plus discrètement possible pour se faufiler près de Kyuubi qui dormait à poing fermé.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au renard, regrettant déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix alors lui non plus ne le laisserait pas. Tant pis pour les conséquences, il allait juste se contenter de vivre l'instant présent, pour lui-même.

Il marcha très vite une fois son maître dépassé et arriva rapidement à la porte vitrée où il toqua trois fois. Un garde assez rond, pour ne pas dire gros, vêtu de son armure, lui ouvrit la porte avec son air jovial habituel.

« - Je peux t'aider Naruto ?

- Tiens Choji, répondit simplement le jeune blond en lui tendant la feuille. C'est une autorisation de sortie du roi. »

Le garde prit le contrat avec un haussement de sourcil et la lut. Il sembla d'abord surpris puis ensuite contrarié, ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre.

« - Viens avec moi, je vais passer un appel au palais. »

Naruto le suivit docilement jusqu'à son poste, une petite cabine, contenant un lit, une bouilloire avec gazinière pour le thé et un téléphone dont Choji prit le combiné et composa le numéro. Pendant que l'appel se faisait, le jeune garçon observait le nouvel habitat où il se trouvait avec grand intérêt. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais pour quelqu'un qui avait passé huit ans de son enfance au même endroit, la moindre petite chose paraissait merveilleuse.

« - … Oui c'est ça Naruto. Ah ? Donc il peut sortir ?…. Oui, merci. quand il raccrocha Choji se tourna vers son invité tout en disant… Tu as le droit de sortir mais… »

Il n'y avait plus personne, Naruto avait tout simplement prit ses jambes à son cou quand il avait su que c'était bon.

« - … Mais le prince va venir te chercher… finit-il pour lui-même. »

N'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée pour un humain de s'en aller tout seul dehors ?


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>Merci shanhearts pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Vive le SasuNaru et pas l'inverse ;) Mouahahahah !<strong>

* * *

><p>« - Incroyable ! »<p>

Il avait toujours désiré la voir mais ce qu'il en avait imaginé dépassait son entendement, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Konoha, la magnifique cité de la feuille.

Naruto avait mis beaucoup de temps à sortir du palais mais quand il eut trouvé la sortie sans se faire repérer par des vampires, un spectacle magnifique s'était offert à lui. Toute la cité était baignée par le soleil naissant de ce début de matinée.

Le palais se situait tout en haut d'une falaise tandis que des maisons entouraient le grand édifice, serpentant autour de lui comme un escalier en colimaçon. Faites dans du grès, les maisons des habitants avaient des aspects chaleureux, accueillants et étaient d'une beauté inégalable. Certaines maisons plus luxueuses laissaient deviner le statut du demeurant mais Naruto savait que dans l'état vampirique la pauvreté n'existait pas, tout le monde y vivait confortablement, il n'y avait que les humains qui étaient esclaves.

Naruto commença à descendre les marches, appréciant tout ce qu'il entendait et ressentait. Le vent sur sa peau; il avait oublié comme il pouvait être caressant, les bruits lui semblaient assourdissants, mais c'était ça la vie, c'était cette animation autour de lui qui l'émerveillait et le libérer de tout en cet instant.

Il se mit soudainement à courir, courir de plus en plus vite pour entendre l'écho de ses pas sur le parvis et le souffle du vent dans ses oreilles et pour éveiller aussi la ville en ce doux matin.

Il s'arrêta essoufflé devant une fontaine et but l'eau qui devait sans doute être pure. Elle était fraîche et avait le délicieux goût du renouveau. Naruto s'assit tranquillement sur la margelle de la source et observa de ses yeux bleus les volets s'ouvrirent peu à peu et les gens, plutôt vampires, commencer à prendre vie autour de lui. C'était fantastique.

Le jeune garçon observa avec attention ces nouveaux visages, s'inventant leur vies et imaginant ce qu'ils sortaient faire. Étrangement aucune personne présente sur les trottoirs ne lui porta de l'intérêt et cela l'arrangea, il n'avait pas trop envie de voir leurs canines pour le moment. Il se sentait exister rien que par ce simple mouvement de foule.

Il remarqua que leur style vestimentaire ne correspondait pas au sien et se trouva un peu tâche en kimono. La plupart adoptait un look de dandy et de lady mais d'autres optaient pour des pantalons bouffants et des hauts courts avec des couleurs vives qui plaisaient bien à l'humain.

Le petit blond se releva et commença à errer au fil des rues, s'émerveillant de ce que pouvait posséder cette ville, les différentes richesses qu'elle tirait des humains comme par exemple le téléphone ou encore la télévision mais de ce côté-là ils étaient restés sur les anciens modèles des années 50.

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'acquisition de la voiture, trouvant cet engin trop polluant, ils avaient préféré rester aux chevaux, calèches et chariots pour se déplacer. Par contre les vampires avaient adopté l'électricité et l'eau courante, trouvant ces moyens d'habitat plus que confortables.

Alors que Naruto continuait sa visite touristique du pays dans lequel il vivait depuis près de huit ans, il tomba sur une enseigne qui le cloua au sol. Celle-ci en lettres dorées de gravure gothique indiquait :

« Gazette de vampires, troisième étage »

« - C'est pas vrai… pensa Naruto chanceux en entrant, le sourire au lèvres. »

* * *

><p><em>Au Palais<br>_

« - Comment ça il est parti ? hurla le deuxième prince du royaume sur le jeune soldat Akamichi Chôji.

- Ben… Quand je me suis retourné après notre conversation au téléphone, il n'était plus là… répondit ce dernier d'une toute petite voix, palissant devant la colère de l'héritier. »

Sasuke fit alors les cents pas réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ce stupide humain lui causait bien des problèmes, il n'aurait pas cru que ce dernier s'en irait derrière le dos de son maitre au petit matin. Puis bon sang ! Où avait-il pu bien aller ? À la ville ? Non… Il n'était pas si bête, il devait bien s'imaginer ce qu'il encourrait dans un lieu rempli de vampires, autant mettre un agneau face à un loup !

Mais si…. Mais si après tant de privation il avait voulu y faire un tour ?….

« - Et merde ! Gardes ! Parez mon cheval ! »

Et il s'en alla sans un regard pour Kyuubi qui l'observait froidement à travers la porte d'entrée de la serre.

* * *

><p><em>Immeuble de la Gazette de vampires<em>

Naruto arriva au troisième étage non sans avoir croisé au passage un couple de vampires dont il avait craint qu'ils détecteraient son odeur humaine, mais rien, ils l'avaient juste salué. Devant la porte il hésita à taper. Il craignait que Sakura ne soit pas là et qu'il tombe sur les deux acolytes de la journaliste mais que ces derniers ne prennent pas très bien sa présence, il était après tout d'un rang inférieur.

Il inspira longuement et toqua deux fois.

« - C'est ouvert ! cria la voix d'une femme qu'il ne reconnut pas comme celle de Sakura mais qui lui semblait familière. »

Il tourna la poignée et déboucha sur un couloir où au fond un entrebâillement se faisait voir. Il s'y dirigea et pénétra dans une pièce spacieuse où il aperçut un homme et une femme qui s'activaient au dessus de leurs papiers, plume à la main, encrier sur table. Il toussota légèrement pour signifier sans présence et quand ils se retournèrent il cru qu'il allait mourir.

« - C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous ! Ici !

- Naruto ! firent Kiba et Tsunade en se levant précipitamment et en se jetant sur le blond. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent longtemps, heureux de se revoir après tant temps, conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient. Un miracle parmi tant d'autre, une nouvelle joie pour tous.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je suis en plein rêve c'est ça ? questionna Naruto, pas toujours remis de ses émotions.

- Non, non, Naru c'est bien la réalité, tiens assieds-toi. dit Tsunade souriante en lui présentant une chaise et en s'installant également à une autre avec Kiba.

- Mais alors… Vous aussi vous avez été enlevés ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait… On t'a suivi. expliqua Kiba.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Kiba et Tsunade entrèrent alors dans les explications de leurs arrivées jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Sakura, et Naruto raconta également tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« - Au fait, s'interrompit tout à coup Naruto dans son récit, si j'ai bien suivi, la vieille et le clébard c'est vous deux ?

- C'est exact Naruto ! T'es pas aussi bête que t'en as l'air ! déclara Tsunade en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Eh ba-chan ! Je t'permets pas !

- Elle a raison là… Avec ce physique tu as l'air d'une pauvre vierge catholique qui n'a jamais rien vu, remarqua Kiba avec un sourire en coin. Et puis c'est quoi ces cheveux longs ?

- C'est la mode ici je te ferais dire, grogna Naruto. Le prince Sasuke les aime beaucoup apparemment.

- Pourtant lui les porte courts, renchérit Tsunade. Et puis sérieux, tu as l'air plus délicat qu'avant, je t'ai pas connu comme ça.

- Ah ça c'est vrai ! Tu disais toujours ce que tu pensais, tu étais une brute de décoffrage qui n'avait peur de rien !

- Mais maintenant j'ai peur… murmura Naruto.

- De quoi ? s'inquiétèrent-ils en chœur.

- De eux… Vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'être entouré de vampires. Sakura passe encore, c'est une fille et elle est naturellement bonne envers les humains mais Kyuubi, Jiraya et même le prince Sasuke m'effraient. Je ressens le droit de vie et de mort qu'ils ont sur nous et j'ai beau les aimer, savoir qu'ils ne me feraient pas de mal, j'ai toujours cette frayeur en moi. Alors je préfère être le docile petit humain parfait que le braillard et stupide petit garçon que vous avez connu. Les choses sont plus simples ainsi.

- Mais tu te perds non ?

- Kiba, je pense que ça fait longtemps que je suis perdu sinon j'aurais hésiter avant d'entrer non ?

- … C'est déprimant, souffla Tsunade. Vous allez limite me faire pleurer, je vais aller me servir un verre pour me réconforter.

- Quelle excuse bidon ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

- De ce côté-ci t'as pas changé Ba-chan. La bouteille toujours pas loin.

- Faut dire que chez ces vampires, mon cher petit blond préféré, ils ont des alcools formidables. L'eau de vie humaine en est une preuve flagrante !

- L'eau de vie humaine ? C'est ironique ?

- Totalement ! C'est qu'ils font de l'humour les buveurs de sang. Derrière leur rigidité cadavérique se cache quelques chauds battements de cœur.

- Quel style de phrase minable Kiba. Et tu te dis chroniqueur ? ironisa le blond.

- Mes « ballades en milieu vampirique » se lisent très bien, pour preuve regarde mon bureau, fit-il en désignant tout fier de lui un lit jonché de dizaines de lettres.

- Mouais, je préfère Sakura.

- Parce qu'elle parle du prince.

- Pfff ! Parce qu'au moins elle se déplace vraiment !

- Mais nous aussi !

- Quoi ? Parmi les vampires ? J'ai des doutes.

- Ah ah ! C'est que tu ne connais pas notre potion magique.

- Potion magique ? questionna Naruto septique.

- C'est un vampire complètement barge qui l'a inventé, un certain Kabuto, c'est un parfum qui camoufle notre odeur.

- Pas mal si ça marche vraiment.

- Mais puisque… »

Kiba s'interrompit quand le porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme à l'air inquiet. Elle entra dans la pièce sans faire attention au visiteur et alla directement se servir une tasse de café, elle bénissait l'humain qui avait inventé cette boisson ainsi que la cafetière. Elle prit place à son fauteuil et poussa un soupir.

« - Un souci avec Sasuke ? questionna Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui… Enfin pas vraiment, c'est que votre blond a disparu.

- Je peux pas disparaitre en étant là. dit une voix rieuse que reconnut parfaitement Sakura même si elle ne l'avait entendu qu'au cours d'une journée. »

Elle releva précipitamment la tête qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau et poussa un cri de surprise en pointant le jeune humain du doigt.

« - Mais qu'est-ce… Mais… Rah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Naruto ?

- Ben euh je me suis baladé et j'ai…

- Trêve de bavarderie ! déclara Sakura en ouvrant la fenêtre de l'immeuble. Saute par la fenêtre et cours loin d'ici !

- Hein ? s'écrièrent les trois humains.

- Sasuke va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour que je l'aide à te trouver et j'ai pas envie qu'il te voit là sinon il va penser à un coup monté malade comme il est. Alors tu files et tu te feras attrapé plus loin par lui.

- Mais…

- Maintenant ! »

Naruto courut soudainement vers la fenêtre, l'enjamba et sauta en bas de l'immeuble, atterrissant parfaitement sur ses jambes.

« - Heureusement que ce n'était pas haut. souffla Naruto en regardant l'endroit d'où il avait sauté et il reprit aussitôt sa folle course au travers des sombres et étroites ruelles. »

* * *

><p><em>Dans les locaux de Sakura<em>

« - Et vous deux mettez du parfum sinon il va sentir votre odeur ! cria Sakura après que Naruto fut parti. »

Ses employés s'exécutèrent et dès que Sakura ne sentit plus l'odeur humaine son visage se détendit.

« - Ce parfum à base de peau de vampire est vraiment exceptionnel. soupira la jeune femme.

- Peau de vampire ? C'est dégueulasse ! s'indigna Tsunade tout à coup prise de haut le cœur.

- Et tu oses nous faire mettre ce truc ignoble ! s'injuria à son tour Kiba.

- Peut-être ignoble mais à la base il a prit cette idée d'un de vos films nommés « Le parfum » donc c'est vous les tordus. fit Sakura toute fière d'elle avec un air de sadique. Au fait, vous en avez mis à Naruto ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas senti…

- Sakura ! J'ai besoin de toi ! hurla le prince en entrant précipitamment dans les appartements de son journal détesté.

* * *

><p><em>Dans les rues de Konoha<em>

Alors que Naruto courrait toujours sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il entendit des appels au secours venant d'une petite ruelle à sa droite. Il tourna dans cette direction tout en accélérant le pas et tomba sur une scène d'agression. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'allure riche s'était faite poussée par terre par des hommes qui semblaient bien être des voyous. Un de ces individus s'approcha d'elle et lui empoigna les cheveux. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Arrêtez ! »

Il se précipita vers eux et poussa violemment l'homme qui avait agrippé la demoiselle.

« - Est-ce que ça va madame ? demanda l'humain, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Cette dernière releva la tête et tout deux furent surpris. Hinata Hyuuga, souffla l'adolescent.

- Naruto… s'étonna le vampire. Attention ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'un poing allait s'abattre sur lui. »

Naruto l'évita in extremis en l'arrêtant de sa paume et dans son mouvement il enveloppa le bras de l'homme et le projeta par-dessus son épaule. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais Naruto connaissait les sports de combat que Jiraya et Kyuubi lui avaient enseigné ainsi que Tsunade au temps où ils étaient dans le monde des humains.

Il observa alors rapidement sa situation. Deux contre un maintenant qu'il en avait éliminé un. Immortels contre humain, déloyal mais avec un peu de chance et de tactique il pourrait réussir à les battre. Il amorça lui-même la première attaque en se jetant sur un autre homme qui venait de sortir un couteau, il le désarma et en tombant par terre il prit sa tête et la tapa violement sur les dalles de pierre, cet homme-ci fut mis hors-jeu. Alors qu'il se retournait vers le dernier, celui-ci braqua un pistolet sur lui et Naruto ferma instinctivement les yeux quand il appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup de feu partit, il sentit la balle effleurer ses cheveux pour se coincer dans le mur derrière lui. Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux et vit au dernier moment le prince Sasuke décapiter l'homme de son épée.

Il resta un instant stupéfait devant la froideur que l'homme mettait dans son geste. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers le jeune blond et le foudroya du regard. Il releva la baronne Hyuuga et lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle alors qu'il avançait rapidement vers l'esclave.

Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Naruto qui jura que son regard se fit presque tendre en se posant sur lui. Il avança une main vers son visage que Naruto prit et posa sur sa joue. Une tendresse qui marqua des retrouvailles.

Le prince s'approcha un peu plus et colla son corps contre celui de Naruto, l'enlaça en mettant un bras autour des ses hanches et un autre autour de ses épaules. L'humain y répondit en se calant confortablement dans cette chaleur, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu être dérangés pourtant…

« - Prince ! Nous avons attrapé les autres types qui essayaient de s'enfuir. rapporta un soldat.

- Bien ! Foutez-moi ces vermines au trou et demain je veux qu'ils soient exécutés ! ordonna l'héritier. Et dites au général Kakashi de passer dans mes appartements ce soir ! Compris ?

- Oui prince ! »

La garde royale s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes hommes dans un silence presque gênant. À la suite de cette interlocution avec sa garde, le prince sembla reprendre ses esprits et se mis à s'énerver après le garçon qui chamboulait son existence et qui changeait constamment les réactions qu'il voulait avoir. Pourquoi d'une bonne gifle il était passé à des câlins ?

« - Quant à toi, que t'as-t-il pris de t'enfuir comme ça ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- J'avais une autorisation de sortie, je l'ai utilisé, chuchota-t-il tout penaud en baissant la tête.

- Même avec cette autorisation tu es un humain ! Ça veut dire que tu ne seras jamais complètement libre… Il soupira devant la triste mine qu'adoptait son vis-à-vis. Par contre je te félicite d'avoir protégé la baronne, c'était un superbe combat. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais doué pour ça. »

Naruto releva soudainement la tête et un sourire illumina son visage. Ce n'était pas un de ces sourires qu'il avait vu sur le blond pas plus tard qu'hier, non, celui-ci venait du fond du cœur et montrait sa fierté et ses remerciements. Sasuke en fut intrigué et détourna stupidement son regard comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit de quelque crime.

« - J'ai fait plusieurs arts martiaux et je crois que j'ai un assez bon niveau. Par contre pour le combat à l'épée c'est pas trop ça, je trouve que c'est dur à manier et aussi à soulever alors j'ai essayé…

- On rentre. coupa court le prince au monologue débutant de l'humain. »

Sasuke, dos droit, reprit la marche jusqu'au palais, prenant son cheval par les rênes pour le guider lui aussi à son écurie. Il ne voulait pas monter sur l'animal, estimant qu'il l'avait suffisamment fatigué comme ça. Depuis le matin où il était parti chercher l'esclave jusqu'au soir à peine tombé, Karin, sa jument, n'avait eu que peu de repos.

« - Vous êtes en colère votre altesse ? demanda Naruto derrière lui en agrippant timidement un pan de sa veste.

- Pas vraiment, je te trouve juste stupide.

- Je suis pas…. Oui vous avez raison, je suis assez tête en l'air. se retint le blond de justesse en se mordant les lèvres.

- Et puis tu parles trop. Donc tu es prié de te taire jusqu'à notre arrivée. »

Naruto relâcha immédiatement la pression qu'il exerçait sur la veste de son hôte et retint encore une fois son commentaire acide. Ce prince avait de la chance qu'il soit amoureux et peureux sinon il lui aurait fait bouffé sa langue, mais pour l'instant il valait mieux faire profil bas, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur en plus d'être totalement bipolaire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à résidence et Naruto resta devant la porte ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« - Ben alors crétin, tu attends quoi ?

- … Naruto resta un instant stupéfait se demandant s'il aimait vraiment un con pareil. Je ne sais pas où je dois aller, répondit-il tout simplement.

- Dans mes appartements. Où diable voudrais-tu aller ?

- C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas très convenable pour un esclave de loger dans vos appartements, je peux tout aussi bien retourner…

- C'est très convenable que tu soies dans mes appartements Naruto. le coupa-t-il brusquement. Du moment que tu y vas pour écarter les jambes c'est acceptable. »

Le jeune adolescent pâlit à vu d'œil. Il semblait s'être foutu dans un sacré merdier.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

**Dédicace:** A **Miyu15** et **Cendres-noir**, mes deux amies sur ma Bimbo (où vous pouvez me retrouver avec se même pseudonyme si vous y êtes inscrit) et à qui j'avais promis une nouvelle fic narutien qui ne se termine pas mal cette fois-ci !

Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs !

* * *

><p><strong>. Je voudrais déjà remercier toutes les revieweuses qui n'ont pas de compte et dont je ne peut répondre aux commentaires qu'elles me laissent. Merci pour votre fidélité :)<strong>

**. J'étais à la Yaoi Yuri convention, c'était franchement génial, y avait une super ambiance, c'est une expérience vraiment à faire et j'ai même rencontré Naruto et Sasuke ! Et qui l'aurait cru j'ai plus d'affinité avec Sasu XD Si vous avez l'occasion d'y aller l'année prochaine, n'hésitez pas et foncez ! C'est vraiment bien !  
><strong>

**. Je serais à la Aoi Sora le week-end prochain sur Marseille à saint-Charles si des lecteurs y seront qu'ils me fassent signe ça me ferais plaisir de faire une rencontre :D**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiwa était perdu. Il passait de la tendresse à la colère, de la gentillesse à la méchanceté en un clin d'œil quand il était près du blond. Même lui ne savait plus où il en était. Le blond lui plaisait et il plaisait au blond mais apparemment les contacts physiques avec lui ne le tenter pas plus que ça.<p>

Depuis dix bonnes minutes qu'il l'avait sous lui à l'embrasser, le cajoler, l'adolescent en dessous de lui n'avait pas l'air de prendre de plaisir ni même d'aimer ça. En fait il avait carrément fermé les yeux et caché son visage avec ses mains.

Sasuke s'assit à califourchon sur lui, l'observant minutieusement. Il trouvait l'humain aussi incohérent que lui. Tantôt il semblait se rebeller, tantôt la minute d'après il était aussi docile qu'un agneau. Au début il avait clairement refusé d'avoir ce type de relation, la seconde d'après il s'allongeait sur le lit complètement nu. Les humains étaient-ils tous autant contradictoires ? Ou le simple fait d'être enfermé depuis plusieurs années pouvait développer un dédoublement de personnalité ?

Le prince avait une furieuse envie de prendre l'enfant. Il le trouvait à tomber, il était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, pourtant, il n'osait plus esquisser un geste. Il avait des envies bizarres d'amour avec lui autant que des envies de le claquer pour le réveiller.

Il s'ôta finalement de dessus lui et s'assit au bord de son lit en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Voilà qu'il était frustré à cause d'un imbécile d'esclave, il regrettait presque le contrat avec Kyuubi maintenant.

« - Altesse ? fit doucement la voix de Naruto.

- Rhabille-toi et ferme-la au passage. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, prit son habit et le remit tout en réfléchissant.

Après que le prince lui eut déclaré qu'ils coucheraient ensemble, Naruto avait voulu protester et se débattre mais quelques secondes plus tard il s'était rappelé sa place et sa race, il s'était rappelé qu'en aucun cas il ne pouvait refuser cela à un futur roi.

Alors docilement il l'avait suivit, docilement il s'était déshabillé et installé au lit attendant que la suite vienne rapidement et sans trop de douleur. Kyuubi avait raison, il ne connaissait rien de l'amour et de l'acte de s'unir. Il avait souvent vu des gens le faire sans amour tandis que lui en débordait pour Sasuke ainsi il s'était dit qu'il pouvait sauter le pas, mais ça s'était montré plus dur à faire et même les caresses qu'il lui avait prodigué lui avait fortement déplu.

Quand il fut habillé, le prince se leva et lui demanda de le suivre. Il s'exécuta et marcha donc derrière lui. Naruto avait une furieuse envie d'entrelacer leurs main, de pouvoir enlacer ce magnifique dos qui lui faisait face mais même si le prince s'était montré affectueux à la serre il doutait maintenant qu'il puisse apprécier ce geste.

Il ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir. Il était persuadé qu'il lui plaisait sinon il n'aurait pas de désir pour lui, mais depuis qu'il avait quitté la serre tout semblait différent et beaucoup plus difficile à comprendre. Il n'y avait plus l'atmosphère romantique qu'il avait tant apprécié. Comme l'esclave regrettait d'avoir quitté son maître.

Sasuke Uchiwa s'arrêta devant une immense porte dorée avec des gravures fleuries tout en courbe et en beauté. Il ouvrit et une centaine de jeunes hommes et de jeunes femmes réunies se tournèrent vers eux; Naruto comprit et regarda le prince paniquait. Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça, il ne voulait pas vivre dans le harem, mélange d'humains et de vampires, endroit fait de méchanceté, de concubins qui se marchaient les uns sur les autres pour être dans le lit du prince qu'ils servaient.

Naruto commença à esquisser un pas en arrière tout en disant d'une voix tremblante :

« - … Prince… Je préfère autant retourner dans ma serre si…

- Ne te crois pas mieux que les autres, tu iras là c'est tout. »

Alors que Naruto se retourna prêt à s'en aller en courant, Sasuke l'attrapa rapidement par le poignet où il le balança violement à l'intérieur sans autre forme de procès. Il atterrit sur un garçon qui le rattrapa et tandis que les portes allaient se refermer le jeune humain se jeta dessus dans l'espoir de les retenir mais en vain. Naruto tapa du poing en hurlant le prénom de Sasuke mais rien n'y fit, il était clair que le prince ne reviendrait pas.

« - Tiens tiens, qui voilà, dit une voix grinçante et mesquine. Est-ce mon nouveau rival ? »

Le jeune humain tourna son regard vers celle dont il avait tant lu de nouvelles sulfureuses, celle dont il avait tant envié la place de favorite du prince. Ino Yamakana. Une superbe femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse, aux traits bien dessinés mais qui montrait quand même une certaine aigreur d'après lui.

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement de lui tout en lui tournant autour, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures.

« - Mouais, y a du potentiel si le prince aime le genre effarouché. »

Et elle éclata de rire suivie par les autres du harem. Les humains ne montraient de la solidarité qu'envers la hiérarchie donc Naruto n'aurait personne de son côté. Pourquoi des vampires dans le harem ? Qui plus est des vampires de classes sociales élevées. Tout simplement pour qu'ils soient toujours à portée de main de ces altesses, voilà pourquoi la baronne Yamanaka se trouvait ici...

Le téléphone retentit dans la salle de vie et Ino parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de celui-ci.

« - Ino à l'appareil… Prince ! Oui oui oui bien sûr j'arrive tout de suite. minauda-t-elle au combiné. »

Quand elle raccrocha, la belle blonde épousseta ses habits, les rajusta et sourit narquoisement au nouvel arrivant.

« - Peut-être es-tu fortement dans les goûts du prince pour qu'il te fasse arriver comme ça au harem mais en attendant je reste toujours la favorite vu qu'il me réclame et pas toi. Sur ce à plus les enfants. salua-t-elle avec un signe de la main dédaigneux tout en sortant. »

Naruto avait dans son esprit ce qu'on pourrait appeler un barème de colère. Gradué jusqu'à dix, il avait déjà monté trois échelons. Il était énervé contre lui, contre le prince, contre cette nouvelle vie. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec autant d'inconnus car tout le monde savait que dans le harem on hésitait pas à avoir des relations sexuelles contraintes ou non entre concubins. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se protéger au vu des regards gourmands qu'il croisait déjà.

Un enfant d'environ treize ans du nom de Haku, lui fit visiter le dortoir qui contenait des futons les uns à côté des autres, la chambre d'Ino, décorée de divers bibelots avec quelques habits éparpillés par-ci par-là, la salle de bain commune très richement décorée, semblable à un hammam et le salon, salle de jeux pour que les concubins passent la journée et puissent se rassasier quand c'était l'heure.

Les règles étaient simples, un concubin devait se faire reconnaitre par une robe blanche mi-longue avec des bordures dorées, Naruto dût donc enfiler son nouveau vêtement et appris qu'il n'y avait que la favorite qui échappait à la règle et pouvait porter ce qu'elle désirait elle. Un concubin n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller mais pouvait se promener dans le palais, les jardins mais certaines salles lui étaient restreintes dont la chambre du prince qu'ils servaient. Le concubin avait pour devoir de toujours entretenir sa beauté et devait une fois par mois rappeler son existence auprès de son altesse par le biais d'une lettre et d'une photo. C'étaient les principales conditions.

Naruto qui du temps de la serre avait toujours aimé le monde vampirique, trouva ridicule le harem et ses règles aussi décida-t-il qu'il n'en suivrait aucune, au moins avait-il bon espoir qu'on le ramène à la case départ, c'est-à-dire à la serre, là où il aurait dû être.

La première journée il attaqua d'entrée, Ino arriva rayonnante en même temps que les repas, les concubins s'attablèrent et tous mangèrent en écoutant avec des détails très précis le rapport sexuel passionnel que venait d'avoir la favorite en exagérant un peu la chose. Tous mangeaient sauf un, Naruto, célèbre pour être un ventre sur pattes décida d'engager une grève de la faim et aussi de la parole. Il en avait décidé ainsi, il se promit de ne plus manger ni parler jusqu'à ce qu'on le renvoie à son vrai maître.

Et le jeune adolescent dût faire preuve d'énormément de courage. Il subit bien évidemment des brimades en tant que nouveau et qui plus est parce que le deuxième prince semblait lui portait un intérêt que lui ne voyait pas. Cela allait de la simple phrase mesquine à des bousculades, des coups accidentels et à la fin des bagarres quand le jeune adolescent ne pouvait plus se contenir. Les gardes arrivaient vite dans ces cas-là pour les séparer car les concubins n'avaient nullement le droit de se blesser, pourtant Naruto portait une foultitude de marques sur son corps, son visage fut épargné pour qu'on ne remarque pas les maltraitances qu'il subissait.

Il évita plusieurs fois aussi de perdre sa virginité, notamment dans les bains, l'endroit le plus dangereux. N'étant pas sans défense il avait une fois encore usé de ses techniques de combats pour s'en sortir mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il ne sortait pas rapidement d'ici. Bientôt, les autres esclaves du harem comprendraient qu'il fallait s'y mettre à plusieurs pour l'avoir.

Mais ce n'était pas tout cela qui le faisait souffrir, non, c'était plutôt de ne plus avoir de contact avec ses proches. Son maître Kyuubi lui manquait terriblement, il avait toujours été comme un père pour lui et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait choisit un petit prince arrogant, détestable et inhumain. Il avait cru qu'il serait meilleur qu'il n'y paraitrait mais non il était encore bien pire.

Naruto avait terriblement envie de revoir Kiba et Tsunade qu'il avait retrouvé récemment, Sakura aussi et Jiraya également. En fait c'était discuter avec des personnes qu'il appréciait qui lui manquer. Les autres, à part le gentil et innocent Haku, ne le voyait que comme un rival ou une conquête, ça n'allait pas au-delà et puis son vœu de silence n'aidait pas.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? À cause de son cœur qui avait choisit une personne monstrueuse à aimer ? Pourquoi cette lubie ne lui était-elle pas passer en grandissant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il souffre à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui ? Au point que parfois la nuit, il pleurait en silence, à l'abri des regards, loin de ceux qui pourraient utiliser ses faiblesses…

* * *

><p>Un soir, à la surprise de tout le monde y compris de lui, après presque deux semaines sans nouvelle, le prince le demanda pour la nuit. La boule au ventre il suivit le garde sous les regards haineux des autres. Rien, strictement rien n'arrangeait sa situation, il s'enlisait, pataugeait et finirait pas se noyer.<p>

Devant la porte, il ne voulut pas trop taper mais le garde s'en chargea pour lui avec un sourire sadique. Un « Entre. » se fit entendre et la main tremblante sur la poignée il s'exécuta. Naruto resta d'abord sur le pas de la porte à regarder Sasuke allongé

lascivement puis fut brusquement propulsé à l'intérieur par le garde qui s'éclaffa en fermant la porte.

« - Approche.

- … Naruto, docile, s'aventura dans la pièce et s'assit sur lit quand le prince lui demanda.

- Il parait que tu ne manges plus ? s'enquit sincèrement le prince en lui caressant le visage.

- … le jeune blond rougit et baissa la tête, heureux plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru par ce geste.

- Et que tu ne parles plus. »

Le jeune esclave sentit le doux contact de lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser, comme un certain réconfort que le prince voulait lui donner. Ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou dans un tendre baiser sensuel qui fit gémir le jeune blond qui n'avait jamais reçut de telle marque d'affection.

Le prince lui murmura combien il était beau, combien il avait besoin de lui à ses cotés, comment il rêvait de lui et d'autres mots tellement aimants que Naruto en oublia sa colère, sa méfiance et se laissa tout simplement bercé par cet instant. Bercé par une cruelle illusion qu'il ne voyait pas.

Sasuke allongea la timide créature divinement exquise sous lui. Cela il le pensait vraiment. Jamais il n'avait vu plus beau humain et vampire d'ailleurs que cet enfant, il dégageait quelque chose d'envoutant, de captivant tant bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il jouissait à l'intérieur d'Ino, il pensait à lui. Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche, symbole du concubin d'harem, et arrêta un moment son regard sur les marques violettes qu'il portait. Cela l'énerva et il se jura d'y remédier rapidement.

Il enleva complètement l'habit et ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Nu comme au premier jour, les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers et haletantes, les joues rouges, ses cheveux dorés étalaient autour de lui comme une paire d'ailes et ses yeux bleus, innocents, gourmands d'une suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Naruto se montra extrêmement coopératif quand Sasuke après de longues caresses et baisers, proposa à l'adolescent de le masturber. Il se montra maladroit mais la timidité qui semblait l'abriter laissa place à un félin qui prenait peu à peu de l'assurance dans ses mouvements amenant Sasuke rapidement à l'extase quand ce dernier joignit sa bouche, comparse de sa main. Le prince ne voulant pas de suite venir en lui, l'arrêta en lui relevant la tête alors que ces lapées sur son sexe étaient une délicieuse torture insoutenable. Pour un jeune vierge il semblait y faire et se montrer plutôt doué.

Peut-être que les livres pervers que Jiraya écrivait l'avait-il renseigné sur les joies du sexe ?

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son adorable amant et lui présenta deux doigts dans la bouche que l'esclave suça avec entrain, provoquant du regard son altesse qui commençait vraiment à perdre pied. Est-ce que ce gamin était vraiment ce qu'il paraissait être ou est-ce qu'il cachait encore d'autres visages ?…

Naruto se rallongea de lui-même sur le lit, prit ses cuisses dans ses mains et écarta les jambes. Le jeune blond était excité, terriblement excité à l'idée de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait encore, il avait aussi un peu d'appréhension d'offrir à celui qui s'était montré si rude envers lui, sa virginité mais il ne regrettait pas, il se promit qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Il n'avait plus conscience de ses gestes, il se laisser guidé par son instinct et son instinct lui disait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Là maintenant il voulait se faire pénétrer et il le fut par les doigts du prince qui le préparèrent lentement, allant et venant à l'intérieur de lui, faisant quelques mouvements de cisaille.

Naruto grimaça. Ça n'avait rien de plaisant, il ressentait comme une gêne, une intrusion à l'intérieur de lui mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, Sasuke ne l'y autoriserait pas, il avait sur lui le droit de vie et de mort mais il avait aussi un autre pouvoir.

L'adolescent l'observa à la dérobée alors qu'il continuait de le préparer avec ses doigts, tout en le masturbant pour le décontracter. Naruto le trouva diablement sexy avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, son regard concentré sur ses gestes, son corps merveilleux, finement musclé et pâle. Il était vraiment d'une beauté authentique. Il alliait parfaitement fragilité et force.

Naruto, perdu dans sa contemplation, ne vit pas le prince présenter son sexe à son orifice, il sentit juste la douloureuse pénétration qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sasuke souleva Naruto, s'assit en empalant encore plus le jeune humain qui retint son cri en se mordant les lèvres. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues tandis que le vampire commençait lentement son va et vient, essayant de toucher par ailleurs le point sensible de l'humain pour qu'il prenne du plaisir. Peu à peu la douleur s'estompa, Naruto réussit à se décontracter, ce qui soulagea aussi Sasuke de son coté qui pouvait mieux manier ses mouvements. La respiration de son jeune amant si doué se fit de plus en plus rapide, il savait qu'il s'approchait petit à petit de la jouissance, il voulait l'y amener, il voulait voir ce superbe visage en extase.

Après un dernier mouvement de reins, Sasuke se déversa dans son amant, tandis que ce dernier le faisait sur son ventre. Le visage de Naruto s'écroula sur l'épaule du prince alors que petit à petit son esprit essayait de se remettre de ce pur instant de bonheur. Sasuke tout en rallongeant son partenaire, sortit délicatement de lui. Du sang ainsi que du sperme s'écoulèrent de son anus, il grimaça à cette vue.

« - Je t'ai préparé pourtant…

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave… haleta le jeune humain. Vous avez été très bien. »

Sasuke se contenta juste d'hocher de la tête, s'allongea à coté du jeune blond et recouvrit leur corps d'un drap. Il lui laisserait le temps de se reposer avant d'accomplir son mauvais office.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le mélodieux chant de moineau qui réveilla Naruto. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'habituant à la petite clarté du monde des vampires. Ils avaient un soleil, mais faible en intensité et souvent voilé, de ce fait ils ne le craignaient pas. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage endormi du prince, il sourit. Il était toujours aussi beau mais même dans ses rêves il avait l'air contrarié au vu de ses sourcils froncés. Il eut un petit rire qui fit ouvrir immédiatement les obsidiennes de Sasuke qui le fixèrent froidement. Naruto arrêta instamment de respirer.<p>

« - Tu vas mieux ? Tu as mal quelque part ? questionna Sasuke.

- Euh… Non… Je pense que ça va… répondit-il dans un sourire contrit et gêné.

- Alors dégage. Asséna-t-il violemment.

- Par… Pardon ?

- Tu es stupide, esclave ? Qui crois-tu être ? Un de mes amants officiels ? Tu n'es absolument rien pour moi, alors casse-toi. »

Naruto resta un instant choqué avant de se lever, difficilement, et se rhabilla tel un automate avant de sortir sans un bruit.

Naruto avait au fond de lui un barème, pendant deux semaines il avait monté jusqu'à neuf échelons, aujourd'hui il venait d'exploser. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le petit prince égoïste le paierait.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne année à tous ! (pile poil au dernier jour^^) Je suis désolée pour mon absence prolongé j'ai eu divers problèmes tel que les virus sur mon ordi, la maladie, les fêtes... Mais bon je ne suis pas excusable -_-<strong>

**Ce chapitre est très moyens je dois vous l'avouer, comme dit ma correctrice, j'ai une baisse de régime XD mais promis je me rattraperais au suivant :) (du moins j'essayerais !)**

**Je ne suis pas revenu les mains vide :**

**- Une nouvelle fic est postée**

**- Sur ma fiche de présentation j'ai mis un lien skyblog de mon cosplay Naruto, pour ceux que ça intéresse.**

**- Courant février un One-shot devrait arrivé.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture quand même et pardon pour mon retard !**

* * *

><p><em>Chambre du prince Sasuke<em>

Parfois il se détestait, mais vraiment énormément. Il ne comprenait pas cette fierté mal placée qu'il avait, cette arrogance, cette prétention, franchement il était vraiment abject de son point de vue. Il le savait et pourtant il n'irait pas le rattraper pour s'excuser, ni pour lui dire qu'en fait il avait tellement plus pris de plaisir qu'avec d'autres qu'il aurait pu en mourir. Il était hors de question qu'un homme de son statut se rabaisse à ça ! De toute façon il pourrait encore et encore le prendre comme il le voudrait vu qu'il était au service de sa personne.

Lentement il se releva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il observa son reflet dans le grand miroir baroque qui lui faisait face et ce qu'il y vit ne lui convenait pas. En cet instant, toutes les diverses émotions qui le traversaient ne lui plurent pas. Il cogna dedans, brisant le verre et se blessant mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, il continua à frapper, frapper et frapper, jusqu'à en être apaisé, jusqu'à ne plus sentir que la seule douleur de ses poings.

Quand il s'arrêta, les blessures commençaient déjà à se refermer, ne laissant de sa fureur que quelques débris de verres et des gouttes de sang. Son visage redevint froid, il reprit sa place de leader, la place d'un homme qui ne pouvait se sentir affaibli par l'idiotie des sentiments. Quel roi gouvernait avec son cœur ? Personne, absolument personne ne le faisait et quand il serait à cette place ardemment désirée, il ne ferait pour lui-même aucune concession.

* * *

><p><em>Locaux de la gazette de vampire<em>

« - Je vais le tuer.

- Hein ?

- Oui, oui Kiba, tu as bien entendu, je vais lui défoncer la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sakura ?

- Ce petit merdeux d'Uchiwa à la con a envoyé Naru au harem.

- Quoi ? S'exclama la voluptueuse blonde.

- Tu as bien entendu Tsunade, d'après mes sources sûres qui viennent d'une truie bavarde, en plus d'avoir non seulement envoyé Naruto au harem, il l'aurait ignoré pendant plus de deux semaines alors que notre petit blond faisait une grève de la faim et quand il l'a appelé à lui, il l'a violé.

- …. Tu es sûre pour la partie du viol ?

- Non mais je prends ça comme ça le fait qu'ils ont eu des rapports sexuels et qu'il l'ait jeté comme un déchet à la fin. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je lui présente une personne merveilleuse et lui il l'ignore ? Son arrogance lui monte-t-elle tant que ça au cerveau ou est-ce qu'il est tellement stupide qu'il ne remarque même pas quand il est amoureux ?

- Pauvre Naruto, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, soupira l'ainée, on devrait peut-être lui rendre visite histoire de lui remonter le moral.

- Oui, ça lui ferait du bien, confirma Kiba.

- Non mais alors là vous avez l'air de rêver éveillé tous les deux ! Vous croyez qu'on est où là ? Au pays de Candy ? Ici les gentils semblent méchants je vous le rappelle et le prince ne fait pas exception à la règle : il a interdit toute visite à Naruto.»

Les deux humains se regardèrent dépités, tandis que Sakura, bras croisés regardait au loin, concentrée.

« - Il n'y a pas que nous qui devons déprimer…. »

* * *

><p><em>Serre de Kyuubi<em>

Depuis ces deux dernières semaines, le renard aux neuf queues était passablement énervé. Son sale caractère ayant repris le dessus il avait tué un humain et quatre vampires, en fait toute personne susceptible de le déranger subissait le même sort. Personne, absolument personne ne pouvait entrer dans la serre.

Il ne voulait que Naruto, n'attendait qu'après lui mais depuis le jour fatidique où ils s'étaient disputés et que le jeune blond s'était enfui, il ne l'avait plus revu. Evidemment, Jiraya, étrangement seul survivant de son mauvais caractère, lui avait fait part des bruits de couloir qui avaient amplifié sa colère.

S'il tenait ce sale petit prince entre sa mâchoire c'est sûr qu'il se ferait un malin plaisir de le déchiqueter partie par partie, le gardant en vie jusqu'à la fin. Pour qui se prenait-il pour oser traiter l'enfant qu'il avait élevé comme ça ? Pour qui se prenait-il pour prendre de droit un corps sans prendre en conséquence le cœur de la personne ?

Il avait bien raison de penser qu'il était incapable d'aimer autre chose que sa petite personne. Et dire qu'un moment, qu'un seul moment il avait cru que les sentiments que Naruto lui portait lui seraient rendus. Mon dieu qu'il avait été stupide pour croire en une idéologie aussi absurde que l'amour. Comment avait-il pu oublier que ce sentiment n'apportait que la souffrance ?…

« - Naruto… Tu as été vraiment idiot de partir. Grogna-t-il en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. »

* * *

><p><em>Salon du harem<em>

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'il était allé jusqu'au le prince, pourtant il ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où il s'était assis quand il était revenu. Placé sur une rambarde large près de la fenêtre du salon, il ne l'avait plus quitté. Il était effrayant de voir à quel point il s'était renfermé, même si avant il ne parlait pas, certains sourires traversaient son visage ainsi que d'autres sentiments comme la rébellion ou la colère, mais là rien, absolument rien ne se reflétait.

Il s'était perdu, lui-même le savait, il se sentait sale, trahi et déçu. Comment avait-il pu croire en cet homme ? Comment avait-il pu aimer ou même regarder un bâtard comme lui ? Il n'en savait rien mais une chose était sûre, Sasuke Uchiwa, deuxième du nom, ne dormirait plus l'esprit tranquille. Il avait longtemps, très longtemps réfléchit à sa vengeance et maintenant il était prêt.

Il quitta sa rambarde, surprenant les courtisans qui ne s'y attendaient pas et se dirigea fier et droit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée pour sortir.

Ok, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir les gens qu'il aimait ni le droit d'aller au-delà des limites qui lui étaient imposées, mais personne ne lui avait interdit d'aller dans la salle d'entrainement du palais, si ? Alors très bien, maintenant il allait occuper ses journées à quelque chose de vraiment utile.

Naruto Uzumaki, esclave de Kyuubi venait de mourir. Il laissait place à Naruto, concubin de sa majesté et aussi futur cauchemar de sa royauté. Il allait montrer ce qu'un humain avait dans le ventre. Il allait prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas une race faible et gémissante. Il allait enfin montrer qui il était vraiment.

Le jeune adolescent prit un escalier sur la gauche qu'il descendit, suivi de près par deux chiens de gardes et entra dans une immense salle d'entrainement en faisant claquer fortement la porte. Une vingtaine de soldats étaient présents, en sueurs, portant parfois des marques de coups, ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme à son entrée et le dévisagèrent stupéfaits.

Un jeune garçon roux, à peine plus âgé que lui, s'approcha. Naruto comprit immédiatement qu'il avait le chef en face de lui et se pressa de faire une courbette pour le saluer.

« - Que veux-tu humain ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je voudrais m'entraîner, savoir manier l'épée.

- Pourquoi ? À quoi cela te servirait ? Tu as besoin de te défendre ?

- Non, ça je sais très bien le faire, je pratique plusieurs sports de combat. Disons que c'est pour passer le temps.

- Tu es une putain du deuxième Uchiwa hein ?

- … Naruto fronça les sourcils pas très content du terme et du ton que le roux employa.

- Je suis Gaara et j'accepte de te prendre parmi mes hommes. Ne t'attends pas à avoir un traitement de faveur, tu seras traité comme un humain et aucun de mes soldats ne retiendra ses coups. Tu risques de te blesser, peut-être même de mourir, acceptes-tu malgré tout ?

- Oui !

- Très bien alors on commence aujourd'hui. »

Naruto entra dans la salle et suivit Gaara qui lui expliquait et montrait les différentes amures qu'ils avaient ainsi que les armes.

L'humain écouta attentivement. Il était décidé, il ne serait plus un inutile, quelqu'un sur qui on marchait, il n'écouterait plus aucune consigne venant du prince Sasuke, il allait se rebeller jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à son tour le faire tomber amoureux et le jeter en bordure de route. Le petit prince aimait jouer mais lui aussi était très, mais vraiment très, joueur.

* * *

><p><em>Bureau du deuxième prince<em>

« - Alors Kakashi, tu as découvert comment ils ont pu se procurer cette arme ?

- Apparemment dans un marché noir qui aurait une foultitude de choix.

- Comment ? Alors même qu'il y a une loi interdisant les armes à feux ?

- Oui votre altesse et il semblerait que Orochimaru en bénéficie d'une belle collection.

- Merde ! cria le prince en jetant à terre les papiers présents sur son bureau. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il nous a déclaré la guerre ce sale serpent ! Il compte user d'armes aussi lâches pour nous vaincre ? Où est son honneur ?

- Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en a plus altesse pour être arrivé là où il en est.

- Il n'aura jamais ce royaume ! Et je ne céderais pas face à ses armes ! Nous garderons nos épées, par contre il faudra faire des armures plus résistante à ses armes alors préviens nos meilleurs forgerons qu'ils se mettent immédiatement au boulot Kakashi !

- Bien votre altesse. dit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui n'avaient pourtant qu'une trentaine d'année, en le saluant. »

Quand son général fut parti, Sasuke s'affala sur son fauteuil en soupirant. Il sentait que cette guerre ne serait pas de tout repos, qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus de perte dans son camp mais il tiendrait le coup, pour sa famille, pour ses habitants, pour cette prospérité qu'il appréciait tant.

Il se releva et commença à arpenter les couloirs. Il avait besoin de se détendre et pour ça il connaissait un très bon moyen. À grande enjambée, il arriva devant la porte de son harem que des gardes lui ouvrirent.

Quand Sasuke fit son entrée, il lut de la joie sur les visages de ses concubins et concubines qui se regroupèrent autour de lui pour écouter ce qu'il venait faire ici.

« - Où est Naruto ? demanda le prince en ne voyant pas le jeune humain au yeux bleus présent.

- Il est sorti mon prince. répondit délicatement Ino.

- Très bien et c'est tant mieux. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors écoutez-moi bien. Quiconque, je dis bien quiconque osera porter encore une fois la main sur Naruto, aura affaire à moi. Je me ferais un plaisir de torturer longuement la personne qui touchera à mon favori. Est-ce clair ? Asséna-t-il dans un discours d'une froideur à glacer le sang.

- C'est entendu votre majesté, acquiesça Ino en grimaçant.

- Au fait Ino, tu lui laisseras ta chambre. »

Et il s'en alla sous le regard empli de haine de l'ancienne favorite.

À nouveau dehors il demanda aux gardes où Naruto était parti et quand on lui répondit il en fut très étonné.

Il pressa un peu plus le pas, inquiet et curieux par le comportement de l'humain.

Quand il arriva dans la salle d'entrainement, il vit son favori, genoux à terre, épée baissée, torse nu et essoufflé, apparemment il lui en coutait de finir ce combat. Gaara, son meilleur guerrier, allait lui asséner un dernier coup violent et meurtrier. Sasuke n'y réfléchissant pas plus, courut vers l'esclave, ramassa son épée et contra son lieutenant, dont l'épée lui échappa des mains et alla voltiger plus loin.

Le prince se releva, jetant un regard noir à son compère vampire qui partit ramasser son épée.

« - C'est un humain Gaara, que te passe-t-il par la tête ?

- Je l'ai prévenu qu'il serait traité comme un vampire s'il voulait s'entrainer.

- Il aurait pu mourir sous ce coup !

- J'ai accepté. J'ai accepté d'être blessé et de recevoir des coups mortels. S'interposa le jeune adolescent.

- Tais-toi humain ! Tu ne sais ni ce que tu fais ni ce que tu dis. Tu n'es pas immortel, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Je…

- Tais-toi !

- Non ! Je ne me tairais pas ! hurla Naruto. »

Toute activité cessa brutalement dans la salle, témoignant ainsi de l'arrogance dont venait de faire preuve l'humain. Comment cette vulgaire chose osait-elle ainsi parler au prince ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir la présomption de croire qu'elle pouvait refuser un ordre ? Mais qui ? Qui était cet humain qui concevait de lui parler comme ça ?

« - Je sais très bien ce que je fais et j'ai conscience de mes actes, continua Naruto en foudroyant le prince du regard. Et puis d'ailleurs, la mort est certainement plus désirable que de coucher avec vous. »

À la fin de sa phrase le jeune blond reçut un coup de poing qui le fit reculer mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il fut brutalement tiré par le bras et traîné violemment hors de la salle.

Naruto, étourdi par la douleur, ne savait pas où le prince allait le conduire. Il commençait à avoir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux autant pour la douleur, que pour la peur et la colère. Il avait franchi un stade dangereux, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible et même s'il avait eu la possibilité de se faire pardonner il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il était aveuglé par la colère et par un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir mais c'était sûr que cet humain ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte. Alors comme ça faire l'amour avec lui était si horrible ? Très bien, il allait recommencer et faire pire.

Arrivé devant sa chambre à coucher, il ouvra brutalement la porte et amena l'adolescent devant le lit, le poussant durement sur le matelas. Le prince monta sur le lit à son tour et tout en maintenant Naruto, il commença à la déshabiller malgré les protestations de l'esclave.

Naruto paniquait, la peur s'insinuer en lui de plus en plus à l'idée qu'il allait être violé et à nouveau souillé. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il décida que ses larmes, il ne les garderait que pour lui. Une seule option s'offrait à lui à ce moment alors il le fit.

Un hurlement déchirant surprit le prince qui recula et tomba du lit. Naruto se releva toujours en criant, tenant fermement sa tunique contre lui. Sasuke, ayant comme tout vampire une ouïe fine, dût se boucher les oreilles. Le cri alerta ses gardes qui entrèrent dans la chambre et furent étonnés du spectacle: leur prince à terre, se bouchant les oreilles et ce jeune humain qui s'époumonait sur le lit.

« - Ramenez-le au harem ! ordonna-t-il à sa garde personnelle. »

Naruto cessa immédiatement de crier. Sous le regard stupéfait du vampire, le petit blond descendit du lit, arrangea ses habits, époussetant au passage des poussières invisibles, il avait la tête droite et un sourire fier en se dirigeant vers les gardes.

Avant de les suivre, il posa un regard froid sur le vampire et dit:

« - À chaque fois que vous me convoquerez, je crierais de toutes mes forces, de toute ma haine. C'est un peu à vous de souffrir. »

Et il partit, devançant les soldats.

Sasuke, interloqué, regarda la porte se refermer sur cette étrange créature arrogante. C'était lui qui l'avait créé, c'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute, si Naruto était devenu comme ça. Son caractère doux, son air coquin et tendre lui manquait déjà.

Mais il aimait ce caractère fougueux qui le rendait diablement sexy. Au fond de lui il le savait, il était totalement envouté, conquis et il ferait tout pour qu'à nouveau l'humain lui rende ses sentiments qu'il avait perdu.

Au loin il jeta ses résolutions de fermer son cœur pour le bien de son peuple. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il désirait vraiment quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose se résumait à quelqu'un, un jeune humain qui avait fait chavirer son cœur et sa vie.

Une douce guerre était en train de se préparer au sein du château.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce long retard :S entre le boulot, le code et mon opération, j'avais pas trop la tête à ça ^w^. J'espère que ce chapitre me pardonnera ! Bonne lecture :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Harem du prince Sasuke<em>

Quand Naruto passa la porte ce soir-là, tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre royale. Certains le regardaient avec admiration, d'autre avec haine, mais le pire regard qu'il croisa fut celui de Ino qui lui adressa froidement la parole :

« - À partir d'aujourd'hui tu dormiras dans ce que fut ma chambre puisque tu es passé au rang de favori. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve, ni pourquoi il est si complaisant envers toi, mais un conseil gamin : ne joue pas trop avec le feu, on ne sait jamais quelle brûlure on peut obtenir.

- Tu peux te la garder cette chambre, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y être et je ne veux pas du rôle de favori. asséna durement le blond. Un conseil gamine : essaye d'être un peu plus séduisante pour que ce stupide prince m'oublie. »

Et il lui tourna le dos, retournant s'asseoir comme à son habitude près de la fenêtre. Le gentil Naruto était mort, il ne savait pas depuis quand mais là c'était définitif, cette part pur au fond de lui, cette part niaise qui lui faisait croire à l'utopie de l'amour venait de s'éteindre pour laisser entrer le démon du mépris, de la colère et de la vengeance. Fini les courbettes et la politesse, il se montrerait insultant, arrogant et provocateur. Quiconque le chercherait était sûr de le trouver. Personne n'aurait plus de droit sur sa personne ou sur son corps, il en avait marre de cette pression, de cette loi que les vampires pouvaient exercer, il voulait être un humain qui se rebelle, peut-être même le premier mais c'était sûr, il le ferait.

* * *

><p><em>Appartement du prince Itachi<em>

« - Conquérir un humain ? s'étonna le premier prince du royaume. T'es devenu sentimentaliste Sasuke ou es-tu simplement tombé sur la tête ?

- Je pense que j'ai des… Sentiments ?… »

Itachi regarde étrangement son jeune frère qui au grand jamais n'avait eu ce genre de visage. Un visage doux au regard épris qui semblait tout de même douter. Mais quel maléfice cet humain avait-il bien pu lancer à son frère ? Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fois, ce petit blond aux beaux yeux bleu mais il était vrai qu'il avait de quoi faire craquer l'énuque le plus fidèle face à ses priorités. De ce qu'il savait de cette histoire, son petit frère avait apparemment merdé en le traitant comme un vulgaire concubin. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, la stupide fierté Uchiwa, cette arrogance terrible pouvait tout gâcher en un claquement de langue de vipère dont son jeune frère semblait être doté.

Les humains, pour Itachi, étaient des perles rares que tout vampire se devait de polir mais de ce côté-là personne ne partageait son avis, en général on se moquait toujours de lui sur ce sujet là et Sasuke en premier. Et qu'est-ce qu'Itachi ne donnerait pas à son tour pour rire de son cadet ! Il se retenait à grande peine parce qu'il trouvait déjà bien cette avancée relationnelle sur son frère, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en rigolant puérilement de son malheur même si celui-ci était entièrement dû à la faute de Sasuke.

« - La séduction devrait être facile pour toi Sasuke tu fais ça tout le temps.

- Mais pas avec lui, il se bloque dès que c'est moi je ne peux rien faire.

- Faut dire que tu n'y as pas été de main morte avec lui. Il avait des sentiments pour toi il me semble ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Sakura s'est fait un plaisir en faisant un article sur la cruelle façon dont tu joues avec les sentiments des autres, la vieille et le cabot s'y sont donnés à cœur joie également.

- La peste… S'il a lu ça c'est sûr que j'ai aucune chance.

- Pas spécialement. S'il est aussi amoureux qu'il est dit dans son texte, même si actuellement il éprouve de la rancune envers toi, tout n'est pas perdu. On ne peut pas oublier un premier amour aussi facilement.

- L'amour n'est pas aussi idyllique que ça, moi-même je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été ignoble.

- C'est sûr que parti comme ça tu n'auras jamais rien. Retourne pleurer dans ta chambre, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de tes dépressions.

- Attends Itachi ! cria Sasuke dans l'espoir de retenir son frère qui s'apprêtait à partir. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ?

- Essaye des choses basiques, comme des fleurs, des bijoux, un dîner, parfois les hommes y sont sensibles, montre-toi tendre et non obligeant quand tu lui parles. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, réfléchis à quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Apprends à le connaître et avise ensuite petit frère. La séduction n'est qu'un jeu de hasard qui ne côtoie aucune règle élémentaire. »

* * *

><p><em>Salle d'entrainement du palais<em>

Naruto essoufflé jeta son arme à terre, demandant un temps mort par la même occasion. Il venait de s'entrainer pendant plus de deux heures sans s'arrêter, essayant de dépasser ses limites mais là, avec son souffle manquant, il n'y arrivait plus.

Gaara, qui l'entrainait maintenant depuis plus d'un mois, observa l'humain essuyer la sueur de son front avec son bras. Cet humain l'épatait, malgré sa faible consistance il s'était montré plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, se démenant plus que les autres pour justifier sa présence ici.

Ce Naruto avait une force intérieure qu'aucun vampire ne pouvait égaler d'après lui. Parce que contrairement à eux, quand lui se battait, c'était pour sa vie. Certes les vampires mourraient eux aussi sur les champs de bataille mais pas aussi facilement qu'un être humain, de plus s'ils étaient blessés cela guérissait vite tandis que l'être humain, lui, devait continuer à se battre avec ses souffrances.

Il doutait du fait que cet humain irait au front, le prince le surveillant constamment dans l'ombre, apparaissant seulement quand son concubin était en réel danger à cause des autres vampires qui n'avaient pas encore accepté le jeune blond. Naruto détestait qu'il intervienne d'ailleurs, il le montrait en l'ignorant et continuait alors son exercice comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas en vouloir à ses hommes qui se montraient rudes envers lui, non, on aurait même dit qu'il attendait cela, qu'on le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements.

Parfois, bien malgré lui Gaara avait assisté à des scènes étranges qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir de sa vie. Le prince Sasuke attendait souvent l'humain à la fin des séances et la plupart du temps ses mains n'étaient pas vides, il pouvait y avoir des fleurs ou des bijoux. L'humain feignait toujours de l'ignorer mais le vampire insistait, lui refourguant de force la marchandise dans les mains et dans ces moments Naruto explosait silencieusement, il jetait les cadeaux parterre et quoi que ce fut il les piétinait, sans pitié il humiliait le prince qui n'avait jamais fait la cour de sa vie et dont le cœur se resserrait à chaque tentative échouée, à chaque geste violent de Naruto.

Sasuke avait été tenter à plusieurs reprises de le frapper, de le violer ou de l'emprisonner mais il gardait sa colère au fond de lui, lui le fier Uchiwa se rabaissait devant un humain, pour juste un cul bon à baiser ? Non… Le jeune blond avait plus de valeur que ça à ses yeux, tellement plus qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre en succombant aux folies qui le prenait quand il le voyait, parce qu'il était persuadé que la fureur de Naruto se calmerait un jour…

Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, un fois l'entrainement terminé, le jeune esclave, épuisé, sortit de la salle d'exercice. Quand son regard bleu rencontra le rouge de son hôte, il poussa un gros soupir pour marquer son désarroi. Il était encore là, à croire qu'il ne comprenait, ni n'acceptait les refus et pourtant Naruto reconnaissait lui-même qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte. Et pourtant, pourtant il était toujours là, faisant augmenter sans arrêt le poids que Naruto avait sur le cœur, parce que malheureusement pour lui, il était toujours affreusement épris du prince.

Ce n'était pas le fait des cadeaux, non, ils étaient impersonnels et ne lui correspondaient en rien et ils devaient également être choisis par d'autres, c'était simplement le fait qu'il fasse tout pour le conquérir mettant son orgueil de coté pour le simple humain qu'il était et cela le chamboulait totalement, tellement que parfois il était sur le point de succomber, mais les douleurs précédentes se rappelaient toujours à lui et alors seulement là il reprenait ses esprits; fini cette naïveté enfantine qui le caractérisait, fini ce cœur qui s'émiettait à chaque parole blessante, oui, il en avait bel et bien fini avec cela, pourtant…

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent quand Sasuke lui présenta dans sa boite ouverte le bijou d'aujourd'hui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci fut choisit par le prince, le jeune blond le savait, il était tellement différent des autres bijoux en or qu'il avait voulu lui offrir. Celui-ci avait un simplement cordon noir où pendait un cristal bleu entouré de deux petites boules grises. Il était sublime dans sa simplicité et lui rappelait mélancoliquement de vagues souvenirs flous, c'était comme s'il avait déjà vu ce collier. Délicatement, il le sortit de la boîte sous le regard incrédule de Sasuke qui n'en revenait pas. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné il craquait sur une chose aussi simple ? Il observa attentivement le jeune humain qui caressait doucement le cristal avec son pouce, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, triste et sincère.

« - Il a vraiment l'air de te plaire… chuchota Sasuke pour lui-même. »

Naruto sembla sortir de sa torpeur et remit rapidement le collier dans sa boîte, la repoussant contre le torse du prince.

« - Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sasuke, blessé à nouveau par ce geste de refus.

- Je ne peux pas, ce serait vous donner de l'importance à mes yeux or vous n'en avait plus. répondit froidement l'humain en ajustant à nouveau son masque d'impassibilité.

- … Ce collier semble en avoir lui, alors prends-le sans faire d'histoire. ironisa-t-il en lui mettant la boite dans les mains. Tu n'es pas obligé de le porter et je ne m'imaginerais jamais d'avoir gagné sur le simple fait qu'un de mes présents t'ait plut. »

Il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse de l'humain, le plantant comme un idiot au milieu du couloir mais c'était sûr que s'il restait plus longtemps en sa compagnie il risquerait de regretter ses gestes ou ses mots. Les serviteurs auraient encore du boulot ce soir car il était certain qu'il dévasterait à nouveau sa chambre, son seul exécutoire à cet amour déçu.

* * *

><p><em>Harem du prince Sasuke<em>

« - Tu fais une drôle de tête, commenta Haku en voyant son ami revenir de l'entrainement. Un souci ?

- … Hein ?… Non il n'y a rien, je suis juste fatigué…

- Le prince ?

- Entre autre.

- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de lui tenir tête, avoua sincèrement Haku.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Pour être à nouveau blessé ?

- Tu ne le seras pas. asséna une voix féminine bien connue. »

Ino apparut à leur coté, vêtue d'un kimono bleu qui se mariait parfaitement à la pâleur de sa peau et à la blondeur de ses cheveux. Même si elle n'était plus la favorite, elle tenait tout de même à se démarquer un tant soit peu par ses habits sublimes aux couleurs chatoyantes, elle restait un vampire et une baronne malgré tout.

« - Et comment sais-tu cela ? questionna Naruto, sourcils froncés.

- Parce que le prince Sasuke ne s'est jamais intéressé à personne d'autre que lui de sa vie, sauf en ce moment où il est totalement épris de toi.

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour…

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu as pris le temps de discuter avec lui, de savoir pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour toi ?

- Il m'a fait du mal ! Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une conversation avec lui ? s'énerva le jeune blond.

- « il m'a fait du mal », « il m'a fait du mal », chanta Ino en imitant la voix de Naruto. Sérieusement, dans la vie y a pire que ce que tu as subis, si tu étais tombé dans les mains d'Orochimaru, tu serais tous les jours violé, humilié et torturé ! Alors estime-toi heureux d'être ici et de ton sort également ! Parce que si j'avais été le prince, je t'aurais coupé ta putain de langue et mis dans mon lit quand je le voulais. »

L'ancienne concubine en colère lui tourna le dos, prenant la direction de sa chambre dont elle ferma fortement les portes. Naruto, pâle comme un mort, se remettait en question, tandis que la main compatissante d'Haku se plaça sur son épaule.

* * *

><p><em>Locaux de la gazette de vampire<em>

Sakura tapait comme une folle furieuse sur sa machine à écrire. le sujet pour une fois n'était pas Sasuke Uchiwa mais la guerre qui allait se déclarer, elle s'annonçait violente et sanglante à ses yeux. Orochimaru, le timbré qui dirigeait le royaume d'Oto, était selon elle un maniaque des cadavres, un fou qui aimait inspirer la peur, le désarroi, le désespoir, toute sorte de sentiment néfaste qu'il était capable d'engendrer, enfin avec un physique pareil elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il finisse complètement fou.

La guerre s'annonçait pour bientôt et elle se devait d'avertir le peuple selon l'ordre que le roi lui avait ordonné. Elle aurait aimé aller sur les champs de bataille et pourvoir décrire ce qu'il se passait mais elle était sûre que son ami royal le lui interdirait, autant lui que Itachi.

« - Tsunade, Kiba vous servez vraiment à rien. déclara Sakura sur un ton normal.

- Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! On se rend vachement utile ici ! T'abuses un peu Sakura ! s'écria Kiba.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna Tsunade d'une voix qui contenait difficilement sa colère.

- Parce que je peux pas vous envoyer au front, vous y survivrez même pas deux jours. C'est un peu stupide d'être humain, continua-t-elle nonchalante.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir des canines et de boire du sang. ironisa Kiba.

- Bah, ce n'est pas de votre faute, si j'avais eu Naruto auprès de moi, par contre lui m'aurait bien servit… se mit-elle à réfléchir, rêveuse.

- Mais Naru est un humain comme nous. s'interloqua la vieille.

- Oui, mais il parait qu'il est fort en sport de combat et à l'épée, ce serait Jiraya qui lui aurait apprit le corps à corps et Gaara l'escrime.

- Ben ça alors, notre petit blondinet aurait une force cachée… s'étonna Kiba. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'il va ?

- Il tient tête au prince, il montre enfin qui il est vraiment. On se laisse tous berner par ce coté fragile et innocent, alors qu'au final il est beaucoup plus fort qu'on ne le croit.

- Je suis contente qu'il puisse se défendre tout seul, parce que nous à part nous inquiéter on ne peut rien faire pour lui. C'est vrai qu'au fond, Kiba, on est inutile. À quoi ça a servit qu'on soit ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait et qu'est-ce qu'on fait même maintenant pour lui ?

- …. Kiba resta silencieux, la tête basse, se sentant incapable.

- Bah, je pense que votre présence lui suffit et c'est pareil pour moi ! dit Sakura en leur adressant un grand sourire. Et puis ne désespérons pas de le revoir ! Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger ! Maintenant on continue la mise en page pour l'édition spéciale de demain ! Allez au boulot ! »

* * *

><p><em>Serre de Kyuubi<em>

« - Va-t-en, Jiraya, je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

- Je m'en doute et je ne suis pas venu par plaisir de te rendre visite vu l'humeur détestable dans laquelle tu es depuis plusieurs mois, ça se voit jusqu'à ton poil.

- C'est normal, il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper de moi, rétorqua le renard.

- Avant tu n'avais besoin de personne pour ce genre de détail.

- Mais ça c'était avant, avant Naruto.

- Es-tu vraiment si perdu sans ce petit humain?

- … J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'une partie de moi a disparu. souffla-t-il presque désespérément

- … Jiraya ne répondit rien, se mordillant légèrement les lèvres, l'air inquiet.

- Que me veux-tu ? questionna alors Kyuubi en reprenant ses esprits

- Es-tu toujours prêt à servir pour la guerre qui s'annonce très prochainement ?

- Avec de nouvelles closes, oui. »

C'est alors que les deux amis se défiaient du regard, car ils étaient sûrs que ce que l'un proposerait déplairait à l'autre. Tandis qu'un combat visuel commençait, des tas de questions résonnaient dans leur tête. Mais la question la plus cruciale à l'heure actuelle était qui en sortirait gagnant…

* * *

><p><em>Harem du prince Sasuke<em>

Alors que tous les concubins dormaient paisiblement en cette douce nuit d'automne, la porte principale de leur pièce à vivre s'ouvrit brusquement, se claquant brutalement dans les murs, faisant se réveiller en sursaut le petit peuple présent.

Les lumières commençaient à s'allumer tandis que des pas précipités se diriger vers la mansarde près de la fenêtre, là où Naruto dormait encore profondément, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le bruit. Ce ne fut que quand une main se posa sur son poignet, le tirant hors de son lit douillet qu'il se réveilla. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'on le tirait déjà violemment hors de la salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bourreau et pâlit quand il reconnut Sasuke.

Les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière eux après un ordre brièvement donné et ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, Naruto toujours forcé. Ce dernier commençait petit à petit à reprendre ses esprits et alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration pour s'apprêter à crier, le prince vampirique colla ses lèvres aux siennes, désamorçant totalement Naruto et son cri.

Alors qu'il se débattait, Sasuke avec plus de force enlaça le petit blond, le collant durement contre le mur, s'acharnant à baiser cette bouche qu'il désirait depuis un certain temps. Ses mains abandonnèrent son corps pour venir tirer ses longs cheveux blonds, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, le prince en profita pour approfondir le baiser en insinuant sa langue malicieuse.

Naruto pendant ce temps, yeux fermés, tâtonnât le pantalon du prince. Ce dernier perçut mal son geste et se mit à caresser le torse de son esclave. Naruto paniquait de plus en plus et continua à chercher frénétiquement l'objet de son désir qu'il trouva enfin. Il tira la fine dague du fourreau de Sasuke et ce dernier eut à peine le temps de reculer que Naruto trancha sans sentiment ses cheveux.

Une masse de cheveux blonds tomba lentement parterre sous les yeux éberlués du prince tandis que son vis-à-vis reprenait sa respiration les mains positionnées sur les genoux. Après un silence qui s'éternisa l'ancien esclave du renard redressa sa tête, le regard froid. Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant ce regard, il allait lancer une réplique cinglante quand il vit le collier bleu autour de son cou.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, déclara-t-il en laissant échapper un soupir pour se calmer, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois, tu vas retourner auprès de ton maître à partir de ce soir. C'est juste dommage que tes cheveux aient dû payer pour notre dernier baiser mais au moins j'ai la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé le cadeau qui te fera plaisir. »

Naruto resta bête devant les paroles du prince. Il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait plus où il en était, son cœur tambourinait tellement fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, alors qu'il allait tendre sa main vers le bras de Sasuke, ce dernier, la tête de coté pour ne pas le regarder, déclara:

« - Vas-y…

- Je…

- Va-t-en ! »

Et devant tant de colère contenue, l'humain s'en alla en courant vers son ancien foyer.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

* * *

><p><em>Serre de Kyuubi<em>

Depuis qu'il était revenu auprès de lui, Naruto n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, ne parvenant pas à s'exprimer avec des mots, s'emmitouflant juste dans la fourrure douce de son maître.

Il était perturbé, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout cela. Sasuke le chamboulait, le perdait, le rendait fou, oui toujours fou de cet amour inconvenant qu'il avait depuis l'enfance. Il avait perdu son aimé pour une rébellion qu'il croyait juste, oui peut-être l'était-elle au début mais après il aurait dû céder les armes et accepter tous les premiers pas qu'il faisait vers lui.

Naruto était pourtant heureux de revenir à la serre, le prince ne s'était pas trompé, lui rendre les siens était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait recevoir, mais le prix à payer était trop élevé… Entre amis, famille et amour que fallait-il choisir ? Son cœur désirait le tout mais il se montrait là encore trop égoïste et totalement stupide.

Il était là à s'apitoyer sur son sort et à pleurer comme une madeleine au lieu de prendre sa vie en main. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Pourquoi sa force ne se montrait-elle jamais quand il en avait besoin ? Il se détestait vraiment.

« - C'est sûr qu'avec toutes les larmes que tu verses, j'ai pas besoin de me débarbouiller ce soir, déclara le renard cinglant.

- Oh… Pardon Kyuu, dit le jeune blond en reculant, s'essuyant les yeux avec son bras.

- Va enfiler une tenue plus correcte, objecta Jiraya en voyant la courte tenue de l'esclave, et rejoins-nous ensuite. »

Les deux gardiens de l'humain le regardèrent se diriger vers la maison tête baissée, comme un enfant pris en faute, ayant un chagrin inconsolable.

« - Je croyais qu'il était malheureux auprès du prince ? asséna durement le maître des lieux en jetant un regard noir au vampire âgé qui se tenait à ses cotés.

- Je le croyais aussi mais il a toujours été imprévisible ce petit humain… déclara le senior en regardant avec attendrissement la petite maison devant lui.

- Ouais mais si c'était pour qu'il soit comme ça j'aurais jamais demander cet accord que je croyais perdu d'avance.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il accepterait. Lui aussi est totalement imprévisible, ils dévient toute sorte de chemins qu'on leur crée.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de philosopher Jiraya, tu te poseras des questions plus tard, là il y a plus important : qu'est-ce que je fais avec petit bout ? Je vais pas le laisser chialer toute la soi…

- Chut ! Il arrive, chuchota l'intendant aux longs cheveux blancs. »

Naruto, toujours l'air piteux, traînait des pieds en venant vers eux. Il avait enfilé un kimono orange avec des tourbillons dessinés dessus, une confection spécialement demandée par Kyuubi, lui allant à ravir, mais il ne semblait pas d'humeur pour les compliments donc les deux hommes se turent tandis que le plus jeune s'asseyait dans l'herbe près de son maître.

« - Je suis bizarre…

- Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas faux, petit bout.

- Je ne sais plus quel sentiment avoir ni ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas quel coté il aime de moi. Le docile ? Le rebelle ? Qui je dois être pour l'avoir ? gémit le jeune humain en serrant fort ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

- Sois juste toi-même Naruto, je pense pas qu'il t'en demande autant. En fait il est aussi étrange que toi si on regarde bien : un jour il est gentil avec toi, un autre horrible d'après les rumeurs, alors je comprends que tu ne saches plus trop où tu en es, compatit Jiraya.

- Naruto ?… s'étonna d'un coup Kyuubi. Tes cheveux ?…

- Oh… Ça ? répondit Naruto en portant sa main sur ses pointes blondes. Disons que c'est ma dernière confrontation avec le prince puisqu'il ne voudra plus jamais de moi.»

Alors qu'un sanglot commençait à lui monter à la gorge, Jiraya souffrant également pour son protégé, le prit dans ses bras dans le but de l'apaiser, de le réconforter, de lui témoigner un peu de soutien dans cette phase de doute, entremêlé de sentiments incertains.

Leur amour était pourtant réciproque mais aucun des deux ne semblait le savoir, ni s'en rendre compte. Naruto avait peur d'être déçu et était persuadé d'haïr, tandis que Sasuke était amoureux mais imposait trop sans façon de voir les choses et voulait tout précipiter à cause de l'épée de Damoclès nommée guerre qu'il avait au dessus de sa tête. Leur jeunesse mettait aussi beaucoup de barrages, le prince avait beau avoir eu énormément de relations, les sentiments, aimer quelqu'un, en prendre soin, tout cela lui était inconnu, il n'était au fond qu'un enfant ignorant tout comme le jeune humain.

L'un envers l'autre ils devaient faire preuve de sincérité, mais cela semblait cause perdue. Naruto l'avait été au début et ensuite ce fut Sasuke, mais leur sincérité ne s'était jamais croisée et maintenant personne ne se croyait, restant méfiant au moindre faux pas. Comment guérir deux cœurs blessés ? Comment les faire entrer en résonance s'ils ne voulaient plus s'affronter ? Il est magnifique d'aimer et d'être aimé mais sans compréhension tout bon sentiment était caché et des masques prenaient place.

Jiraya aurait aimé les aider mais ce n'était pas aux adultes d'intervenir dans leur histoire, il fallait qu'ils grandissent tout seuls et qu'ils sachent affronter leurs problèmes parce qu'ils ne seraient pas toujours là. Tout en pensant à ça il sentit le frêle petit corps se blottir contre lui, le serrant de plus en plus, mais un objet contre eux le gênait, il éloigna doucement Naruto pour voir ce qui le dérangeait; entre ses mains il prit un collier avec une pierre bleu qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille et qui le fit blêmir.

« - Qu'est-ce… son chuchotement s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis que Kyuubi s'avançait lentement pour regarder ce qu'il fabriquait. »

Il rangea précipitamment l'objet dans le kimono en serrant fortement le col et chuchota à Naruto de ne jamais montrer ce bijoux au renard sous le regard étonné de celui-ci. Toujours aussi pâle, le majordome salua ses deux amis et repartit vers le château le cœur battant.

Si Kyuubi le voyait, c'en était sûr, il se souviendrait de tout et il ne fallait pas qu'il se souvienne, pas pour l'instant, personne n'était prêt, personne n'y était préparé.

* * *

><p><em>Appartement du roi<em>

« - Vous m'avez fait demander père ? questionna le deuxième prince entrant le lendemain matin dans la chambre de ses parents.

- Oui, fils, prends place je te prie, fit son père en désignant d'un geste de la main le pied du lit où déjeunaient la reine et le roi. »

Mikoto Uchiwa sirotait délicatement son thé, observant avec intensité son fils. Il lui semblait changé à ses yeux, il avait l'air triste même si son attitude démontrait tout l'inverse. Alors cette histoire était donc vraie ? Son fils avait succombé à ce sentiment? Lui qui était au premier abord aussi froid que pouvait l'être le roi. Pauvre enfant, il n'avait pas choisi une première histoire d'amour facile et son père ne se montrerait pas conciliant.

« - De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda le cadet de la fratrie en prenant place.

- Une histoire fort étonnante est parvenue à mon oreille. Une histoire avec un humain.

- … le jeune prince ne pipa mot mais serra fortement ses poings.

- Parait-il que tu te serais amouraché de l'esclave de Kyuubi, que tu perdrais la tête pour cet enfant. Voyons Sasuke, ne peux-tu pas avoir qui tu veux ? As-tu besoin de te rabaisser devant cet humain ? questionna-t-il d'une colère sourde.

- Non père, c'était juste une folie passagère, je l'ai renvoyé hier dans la serre du démon. Je ne ferais plus rien qui puisse vous faire honte ou tort.

- J'espère bien, parce que même si cet humain ne t'avait pas tenu tête, tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas pu le prendre pour compagnon régnant à tes cotés. Itachi peut se permettre ses frivolités avec des hommes ou des vampires, mais toi qui accédera au trône, il te faut assurer la descendance. D'ailleurs, prochainement, tu rencontreras de futures potentielles épouses qui… »

Tandis que le roi tergiversait à propos de mariage arrangé, Sasuke serrait fort ses lèvres d'énervement. Alors comme ça, sa relation avec Naruto était vraiment vouée à l'échec ? Même si ce dernier aurait accepté ses sentiments, ils n'auraient jamais pu être ensemble ? Pourquoi tous se liguaient contre lui ? Contre eux ? Il n'avait aucune liberté sur ses actions et même pas sur celle d'aimer. Quelle vie pitoyable quand on y pensait, ne rien pouvoir décider par soi-même, avoir tout d'imposé et se contenter juste d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pourtant pas une marionnette, il avait des sentiments, il pouvait s'animer, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on le traitait comme une poupée sans âme?

Y avait pas de quoi s'étonner, s'il avait fini par n'être qu'un masque de froideur c'était bien à cause de ce rôle qui lui incombait, celui d'un leader qu'il ne voulait pas être. Comment aurait-il pu être doux et respectueux avec Naruto alors qu'on ne lui avait pas enseigné comment faire ?

Ses parents devaient certes l'aimer mais il n'avait jamais eu de câlin ou de mots affectueux à part ceux venant de son frère. Tout autour de lui n'était que convenance et bienséance, de plus il avait toujours ce qu'il obtenait d'un claquement de doigts, c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait traité le petit blond comme un vulgaire jouet. On ne lui avait pas appris à faire autrement, il ne savait pas comment faire autrement et quand il essayait de montrer de l'égard à Naruto, cela lui était retombé dessus, comme une gifle.

Il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux, ce n'était clairement pas fait pour lui. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté ? Naruto le détestait, son père le grondait comme un petit enfant et allait lui arranger encore plus vite ce stupide mariage. Au final c'était lui qui souffrait le plus, Naruto s'en sortait bien, Itachi aussi. Lui il était là, seul avec son amour non partagé et un trône où ne s'agglutinait que des personnes en ayant après son statut et sa richesse.

« - Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi… déclara d'un coup le prince en coupant son père. Dans quelques jours la guerre sera déclarée, il va de soi que nous en sortirons gagnant et que je reviendrais en vie, donc arrangez mes fiançailles avec qui vous voulez pour que je sois marié à mon retour. Sur ce bonne journée, j'ai des tactiques militaires à mettre en place donc ne vous étonnez pas si je m'enferme dans mes appartements. »

Sasuke quitta la chambre royale sans attendre l'ordre de son père. Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de survivre à cette guerre car quand il rentrerait rien ne l'attendrait, juste son trône entaché de sang, son rôle de dieu qui lui donnait le droit de vie et de mort sur son peuple. Beaucoup de gens aimaient cela, cette puissance qu'on peut exercer sur autrui, lui ne l'avait jamais choisi, ni voulu, on lui avait infligé un rôle qu'il détestait et il avait seulement accepté parce qu'il aimait son frère au point de sacrifier son destin, sa liberté, sa vie pour lui car si cela avait été l'inverse il était sûr qu'Itachi aurait fait de même.

Quand il arriva à sa chambre, il enjoignit ses gardes de ne pas le déranger et de virer quiconque voudrait lui parler. On lui annonça qu'un visiteur l'attendait, le jeune prince fronça les sourcils tout en ouvrant la porte. Il fut surprit en voyant l'intendant qui faisait les cent pas autour de la cheminée.

« - Jiraya, que puis-je pour toi ? asséna-t-il en regardant froidement le vieillard.

- Ah, Sasuke ! s'exclama l'intendant en arrêtant ses cents pas. Pourquoi as-tu donné ce collier à Naruto ?! déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui et de ce collier minable ?! s'énerva le prince à l'évocation du prénom du garçon dont il était amoureux.

- C'est que je t'avais demandé d'en prendre soin ! De le garder pour toi, pas de l'offrir ! Et encore moins à Naruto !

- Et pourquoi donc ? C'est pas comme si c'était une arme dangereuse !

- … Si… Il y a…

- Il y a quoi ? s'inquiéta d'un coup le prince en voyant la mine pâle de Jiraya .

- Il y a une partie des souvenirs effacés de Kyuubi.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu les as mis là ?!

- J'avais mes raisons mais tu comprends que Naruto ne puisse pas le garder comme ça autour du cou ! C'est trop dangereux ! Surtout que si Kyuubi le voit, il comprendra de suite. paniqua à nouveau Jiraya.

- Il le porte ? s'étonna le prince avec un sourire ravi.

- Oh dieu, enlève-moi ce sourire béat de ton visage, la situation est critique, il faut que tu le lui reprennes.

- Hors de question.

- Je ne peux pas le faire moi, il ne me le rendra jamais mais vu que c'est toi qui lui as offert et que tu es le prince il sera dans l'obligation de te le rendre. On ne peut pas s'offrir le luxe de lui laisser.

- Je veux pas le faire souffrir à nouveau, je pense que j'ai été suffisamment horrible.

- Pitié, arrête de me faire croire que tu as une pseudo compassion, ce n'est pas ton genre.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu crois peut-être me connaître ? interrogea Sasuke d'une colère sourde, la contenant difficilement.

- Je te connais depuis ta naissance alors je pense…

- Sors !

- Pardon ?

- Sors d'ici immédiatement sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! cria le jeune vampire en prenant l'intendant fortement par le bras et en le jetant dehors, lui refermant violemment la porte au nez. »

Jiraya resta un moment stupéfait devant la porte close, puis finalement il poussa un soupir en se grattant la tête.

« - Quelle situation agaçante, marmonna-t-il en repartant vers sa couche. Je vais apparemment devoir encore me débrouiller seul. »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait des appartements du prince, il entendit le bruit d'un meuble se fracassant contre le mur, il en déduisit que son altesse faisait encore des siennes.

* * *

><p><em>Gazette du vampire<em>

« - S'il te plaît ! Emmène-nous ! hurlèrent Kiba et Tsunade, chacun s'accrochant à une jambe de la vampiresse.

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! cria à son tour Sakura en se traînant vers la porte.

- Mais le parfum ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Il ne fonctionnera pas avec les vampires de sang royal.

- Le prince n'a rien remarqué la dernière fois ! chouina Tsunade.

- C'est parce qu'il était inquiet pour Naruto. éluda Sakura.

- Et nous aussi ! annoncèrent t-il à l'unisson.

- Vous n'étiez pas si inquiets que ça quand il était sous la coupelle de Sasuke. constata la journaliste.

- Mais là il était heureux même s'il semblait malheureux ! commenta Kiba.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette logique tordue ? Vous avez le cerveau à l'envers tous les deux ?

- Ça ne pouvait pas être plus horrible que son enfance. Tu sais Sakura, il a vécu des choses vraiment horribles. déclara l'ancienne directrice de l'orphelinat d'une voix triste.

- Raconte-moi tout Tsunade. Exigea la jeune fille dont la curiosité journalistique refaisait surface.

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Naruto, se lança Tsunade après une œillade affirmative vers son compatriote humain, il avait à peine deux ans, je l'ai trouvé abandonné sur le pas de ma porte, il avait à coté de lui un morceau de papier avec son prénom noté. Un enfant aussi jeune, en bonne santé et si mignon, j'ai pu facilement le placer dans une gentille famille mais ils moururent des suites d'un accident de voiture et je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, une rumeur commença à circuler sur lui, une rumeur comme quoi il était maudit et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait été abandonné. Qui plus est, c'était un petit village et il était sûr que cet enfant n'était pas d'ici, il fut nommé « l'enfant de nulle part ». C'est bien cruel pour des adultes d'être aussi violents moralement avec un si jeune enfant. Il resta vivre avec Kiba, les autres enfants et moi. Il a grandi ainsi, en étant insulté, roué de coup, de lancers de pierre mais il prenait toujours tout sur lui, tandis que moi je ne pouvais le protéger au risque d'empirer la situation. Heureusement que tu étais là Kiba, sinon je ne sais pas comment Naruto aurait pu tenir… elle prit la main de l'enfant qu'elle avait toujours connu et la serra fort, lui implorant presque par ce geste de lui passer de sa force. Puis, au fur et à mesure du temps, les enfants que j'avais ont été tous placés, il ne restait que Kiba qui faisait exprès d'être toujours renvoyé de ses familles d'accueil et Naruto dont personne ne voulait évidemment. Alors j'ai décidé pour lui de chercher plus loin et j'ai trouvé une famille, seulement je savais qu'ils ne le prenaient que pour l'argent qu'il pouvait rapporter, car quand on recueille un orphelin on touche des gains pour l'élever. Pourtant je n'aurais pas cru que ça irait aussi loin… Il est revenu à l'orphelin six mois plus tard, il avait parcouru 50 kilomètres en deux jours, sans manger ni boire et il avait tout juste six ans. Quand je l'ai vu sur le pas de la porte, je me rappelle lui avoir crié dessus, mais il a levé son visage et alors… Tsunade éclata en sanglot.

- … Je vais prendre la suite Tsunade, murmura doucement Kiba à la femme qui l'avait élevé. Je me souviens l'avoir vu aussi ce jour-là quand il est revenu, continua-t-il en regardant Sakura, Naruto avait le visage couvert de sang séché, sa bouche et ses yeux étaient enflés et violacés, il avait sur le bras des coupures dûes à des coups de cutter et aussi des brûlures, c'était vraiment horrible à voir, il était défiguré mais le pire c'était son expression; froide, dénué de sentiment, comme si on l'en avait vidé. Je me rappelle que Tsunade l'a pris dans ses bras et transporter à l'intérieur. Tu pleurais beaucoup en le gardant contre toi… Les bâtards qui l'avaient adoptés n'ont jamais signalé sa disparition et ils se sont enfuis du jour au lendemain, du coup il n'ont pas pu être jugés. Puis deux ans se sont écoulés, il a petit à petit guéri de ses blessures, il est redevenu lui-même, fort et vaillant, se moquant de ce qu'on disait sur lui, il a été de nouveau adopté, par des vampires, et la suite je crois que tu la connais.

- … C'est affreux… Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ? C'est sûr qu'à côté, ce que Sasuke lui avait fait vivre c'est le paradis. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes inquiets maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il doit se sentir seul, abandonné par le prince. Même si d'apparence il semble le haïr, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas car ce qui l'effraie le plus c'est la solitude, ça le terrorise vraiment. Lui, pour se sentir exister, il faut qu'il se raccroche à quelqu'un, je pense que tomber amoureux c'est un besoin pour lui, expliqua l'alcoolique un buvant une coupelle de saké pour se remonter le moral.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est comporté comme ça avec Sasuke ?

- Tout comme ton prince Sakura, ce n'est qu'une question de fierté mal placée. »

Sakura regarda tour à tour ses deux employés. Ils étaient certes plus intelligents qu'ils n'y paraissait et aussi emplis d'une telle tristesse qu'elle n'avait su déceler ni chez eux, ni chez Naruto qui respirait la joie de vivre malgré l'enfer vécu.

Qui de la race vampire ou humaine était le plus fort ?

Elle n'était pas sûre que la réponse fut une évidence.

* * *

><p><em>Serre de Kyuubi<em>

« - Ça te va vraiment bien les cheveux courts.

- Oh, merci Sakura-chan. remercia chaleureusement Naruto tandis que la jeune femme caressait tendrement sa tête. »

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il était revenu et aujourd'hui il avait eu l'immense plaisir de recevoir la visite de la journaliste la plus réputée du monde vampirique. Il n'y avait pas Kiba et Tsunade mais il se doutait que ça serait difficile pour eux de se déplacer en ces lieux dû au fait de leur nature humaine et de leur clandestinité.

Cependant voir Sakura le rendait heureux, il avait tissé avec elle des liens très rapidement, il la considérait un peu comme une grande sœur et il y avait réciprocité de son côté. C'était vraiment un chanceux hasard que Tsunade et Kiba aient pu tomber sur une aussi bonne personne, une vampire acceptant l'humain comme il l'était et ne l'asservissant pas. Il lui servit une bonne pile de pancakes nappés de caramel qu'il avait préparé ce matin tout en lui remplissant une délicieuse tasse de chocolat chaud.

« - On est toujours aussi bien accueillis ici ! s'exclama ravie Sakura en tapotant ses mains.

- Les invités de qualité s'accueillent comme il se doit. sourit Naruto.

- Ah ! La vieille et le clebs donneraient n'importe quoi pour être à ma place; d'ailleurs à propos d'eux ils ont vraiment insisté pour venir mais tu comprends que j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

- Oui, c'est une évidence. Mais je suis vraiment content qu'ils aient pensé à venir. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

- On ne peut mieux mais ils sont très inquiets pour toi.

-Ah bon ? Il ne faut pas ! Je vais très bien depuis que je revenu ! »

Sakura darda un long regard sur Naruto puis posa ses couvercles en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche. Le jeune adolescent remarqua qu'elle avait à peine entamé son assiette mais apparemment au vu de son comportement changeant, elle désirait lui faire part de quelque chose.

« - Tu sais Naruto, il y a une chose que je déteste actuellement chez toi, c'est ce sourire forcé qui est figé sur ton visage depuis que je suis entrée. Je ne suis pas dupe, même si je ne peux pas lire les pensées comme Edward Cullen, j'arrive tout de même à les deviner. Tu n'es pas heureux, Sasuke n'est pas heureux, d'habitude le concernant ça m'indiffère mais là ça me touche beaucoup parce que je pense qu'il est sincèrement attaché à toi. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il est parfait loin de là, mais ce qu'il a fait pour toi il ne l'a jamais fait pour personne. Je n'étais là pour aucune de vos scènes mais ce qu'on a pu m'en dire me fait croire que le prince arrogant, capricieux et froid est amoureux.

- Je sais.

- Tu as manqué ta chance Naruto, parfois la fierté faut la mettre de côté. Je me doute qu'il n'a pas dû être facile au début mais tu aurais pu au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute quand il s'est excusé.

- Je sais.

- C'est bien beau de savoir mais je doute que maintenant tu puisses retenter le coup…

- Je sais tout ça ! hurla Naruto, tête baissée, en coupant Sakura. »

La jeune journaliste eut un regard étonné puis décida de finir son assiette le temps pour le blondinet de se calmer. Quand elle eut terminé ses exquis pancakes dont elle voulait bien d'une autre part, elle reprit la parole.

« - Tout à l'heure j'ai failli venir avec une cape pour que tu puisses te faire passer pour moi à la sortie de la serre afin d'aller voir le prince, ça faisait genre yaoi fantasy mystérieux…. Enfin bref, ça n'aurait pas marché puisque le prince refuse toute visite et s'est retranché dans ses appartements, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai appris de source sûre qu'il passerait te voir ce soir pour récupérer un collier qu'il t'aurait offert. »

Naruto blêmit et porta la main à son cou. Non, pas ce collier… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y tenait vraiment. C'était le dernier lien qui le reliait à ce prince dont il était tant épris et il n'avait aucune envie de le céder, même à Sasuke. Il lança un regard perdu à Sakura qui soupira.

« - Tu es capable de tout arranger Naruto, fais-toi un peu confiance et tu avanceras à grand pas dans notre monde. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, après le départ de Sakura, Naruto avait décidé d'attendre le prince au jardin. Plus le temps passait plus sa déception était grande, surtout qu'à la nuit tombée Sasuke n'était toujours pas là. Il fallut que Kyuubi lui ordonne d'aller se coucher pour qu'il se décide enfin à ne pas voir le prince cette nuit.

Il était déçu mais pas résigné, cette fois-ci il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

Une ombre pénétra furtivement dans la magnifique serre luxuriante du palais. Elle se dirigea aisément en parfaite connaisseuse des lieux malgré la noirceur habitante et atterrit sans difficulté devant une petite maison où les lumières étaient éteintes. À pas de loup il passa près d'un grand corps à la forme de renard qui était allongé dans l'herbe. Faisant gaffe à une pas réveiller l'hôte et tout aussi doucement que ses pas, l'ombre ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette et y entra.

Elle marcha silencieusement dans le couloir, aussi légère qu'une plume, et atterrit dans une chambre où sur le lit une personne était endormie. Il se plaça à côté et admira le bel endormi. L'ombre eut envie de lui caresser les cheveux mais retint son geste en suspens qui, petit à petit, se dirigea plutôt vers son cou où un collier bleu luisait à la lumière de la lune sur la peau halée de sa victime. Alors qu'il allait prendre l'objet convoité, une main l'arrêta et deux beaux yeux bleu croisèrent ses pupilles noir d'encre.

« - Prince Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle. »


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre:** Le jardin des cœurs perdus

**Auteur:** Yezel ou Heavenly,voir carrément déesse (Humour Humour)

**Genre: **Drame / Romance / Fantasy vampirique

**Statut:** En cours et je compte bien la terminer !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Kishimoto étant un proche ami de ma personne, m'a permis d'emprunter ses personnages afin d'assouvir mes pulsions lubriques.

**Correctrice:** Ma suprême sœur Hell. Vous pouvez la lire sur fictionPress à la même adresse que moi.

**Note de moi, l'auteur tout puissant (C'est ironique bien sûr): **Prière de me signaler, les fautes ou les oublis de mots. Je tiens également à dire que Naruto et compagnies seront un peu OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour cette très longue absence ! Et non je n'abandonne pas cette fic, c'est juste que le temps et parfois l'inspiration manquent ^^<strong>

**Pour les personnes qui voudraient m'ajouter sur FB, histoire de papoter, voici mon pseudo = Heavenly Leight, contactez-moi par MP et dîtes-mo votre pseudo si vous le faites :3 (J'ai tendance à refuser sinon xD)  
><strong>

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Sasuke retira précipitamment sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé et détourna son visage pour ne pas avoir à affronter Naruto.<p>

« - Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire humain.

- Tant pis, je parlerai pour deux alors, annonça Naruto d'une voix claire et sérieuse qui confirmait bien ses nouvelles résolutions. Avant de discuter, passons à la cuisine, je vais faire du thé. »

Le jeune adolescent descendit de son lit, il était simplement vêtu d'un kimono noir et semblait être nu en dessous. Sasuke se pinça les lèvres à la vue de ses jambes et de son torse découvert. Dieu, cet humain était vraiment irrésistible et le pire c'était qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer.

Le prince le suivit docilement et prit place sur la petite table centrale. Naruto alluma le poêle avec une bûche. Une fois le feu pris, il alla dehors et revint rapidement avec de l'eau dans la théière qu'il avait puisé dans le petit cours d'eau et qu'il posa sur le poêle en ajoutant à l'intérieur quelques feuilles de menthe qu'il avait également ramené de son jardin.

« - Est-ce que vous avez faim ?

- Non, le thé suffira, merci.

- Vous prendrez du sucre ?

- Non, nature c'est suffisant, merci.

- C'est une conversation vraiment ridicule, rit le petit blond en déposant une tasse fumante devant Sasuke.

- …

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune envie de me parler ? Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça et je ne vous en veux nullement. Nous sommes à tort partagé.

- Tort partagé ? Explique-toi.

- Je reconnais que j'ai été gamin en ne voulant pas vous pardonner malgré les efforts que vous faisiez, mais vous, vous avez oublié que je n'étais qu'un enfant dans mon monde et face à un adulte qui a une telle envergure, comment pouvais-je répondre à vos attaques ? Vous êtes effrayant mon prince, vous m'avez blessé également, mais je sais aujourd'hui que vous aussi en avez souffert.

- Je me suis déjà excusé il me semble, constata Sasuke d'une voix froide.

- Mais je n'en veux pas de vos excuses ! s'énerva Naruto en se relevant rapidement et en frappant ses paumes de mains sur la table. »

Il contourna cette dernière et vint se placer devant le prince toujours assis qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Délicatement, le jeune humain prit le visage du vampire en coupe et déclara d'une voix claire :

« - Je vous aime. Même quand vous vous êtes montré cruel envers moi je vous aimais encore. Mon corps vous réclame sans arrêt ainsi que mon cœur. Naruto prit la main du prince et la mena à son cœur d'humain. Ces battements ne sont que pour vous et il en sera toujours ainsi. Je ne prétends pas que je serais le meilleur amant qui soit mais je sais que je suis la personne qui vous aime le plus dans ce royaume et de ça j'en suis certain car mes sentiments pour vous n'ont aucune limite.

- Naruto… »

Le prince était bouleversé. De toute sa vie on ne lui avait fait pareil confession et lui qui semblait si fragile pouvait les sortir avec une force incroyable. Ce regard qui ne cédait rien lui prouvait d'autant plus la véracité de ses mots. Dieu, il en tombait encore plus amoureux…

Il se releva tout en approchant délicatement sa main du visage de Naruto. Il déposa son front contre le sien et tout en fermant les yeux il murmura:

« - Tu me fais vraiment perdre la tête… Comment ne pas succomber face à toi ? Je n'ai plus envie de me mentir Naruto, plus envie qu'on en souffre alors qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Écoute bien petit humain, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois… je t'aime, je t'aime au point de perdre ma couronne, mon statut, le respect de mon peuple pour toi…

- Je ne vous demande rien de tout cela, je veux juste être avec vous.

- Je n'en doute pas, tu es tellement innocent mais je veux que tu saches que notre amour est à égalité.

- Alors on est… Amants ?

- Oui, mon petit humain, on l'est. »

À la fin de ses mots, Sasuke se jeta avec passion sur les lèvres de son aimé. Il les dévora tendrement, goûtant goulûment ce qui lui avait tant manqué. Ses lèvres pleines qui le narguer sans arrêt, il les attaqua sans aucune retenue sous les gémissements de plaisir de son dévoué.

« - J'ai envie de toi, murmura tendrement Sasuke en prenant le visage de Naruto dans ses mains tout en le dévorant de baisers papillon.

- J'en ai aussi envie mais pas ici, pas avec Kyuubi à côté.

- Alors viens mon amour, nous retournons au palais, répliqua le prince en se relevant, prenant la main du jeune blond dans la sienne.

- Par contre, Naruto s'arrêta net d'avancer, je ne veux plus vivre au harem, si je dois dormir ce sera ou dans vos bras ou ici, êtes-vous d'accord ?

- Mon ange, le harem est fermé. Si tu n'y es pas, si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors je ne veux personne d'autre, déclara Sasuke en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors viens, je n'en peux plus de t'attendre. »

Quand Kyuubi vit Naruto courir hors de la maison avec son prince, il se demanda ce qu'il allait encore arriver à son protégé. Il n'avait envie de le céder à personne ce fils adopté qu'il aimait tant mais il ne voulait pas que son égoïsme entrave son bonheur. Alors pour cette fois encore, il le cédait au prince en espérant faire le bon choix.

* * *

><p><em>Chambre du prince Sasuke<em>

À peine la porte fermée, le prince plaqua son humain contre celle-ci, dévorant les lèvres innocentes du jeune adolescent, jouant avec sa langue taquine qui lui répondait avidement. Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre. Toujours contre la porte, Sasuke déshabilla Naruto qui ne portait quasiment rien, il n'eut qu'à faire glisser le kimono du blond pour l'avoir nu devant lui. Le vampire tomba à genoux, admirant le corps si parfait de son amant. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son ventre, faisant gémir son aimé qui s'agrippa à sa chevelure brune. Cette fois-ci leur rapport serait différent, il prendrait son temps et lui donnerait encore plus de plaisir que la dernière fois.

Sa bouche, toujours présente sur son ventre descendit lentement vers le point d'intimité de l'adolescent. Il passa sa langue sur la verge qui se tendit presque instantanément faisant sourire le noble. Il continua à faire jouer sa langue tandis que sa main gauche l'accompagna dans de sensuels mouvements pour rendre fou le plus jeune. Naruto, de son côté, essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus forts, en se mordant les lèvres. Sasuke sentit l'odeur du sang et leva les yeux vers l'humain arrêtant net de dévorer l'intimité du blond. Ses lèvres plus vermeilles qu'à l'habitude l'émerveillèrent, sa bouche vint prendre possession de sa proie, l'emprisonnant dans un langoureux ballet où salive et sang se mélanger. Il n'avait jamais goûté un sang aussi doux et sucré que le sien. Peut-être que le fait d'être amoureux rendait tout chez Naruto merveilleux mais il était sûr que maintenant il ne voudrait plus un autre sang que le sien. Le jeune blond, comprenant ce que récoltait son prince par ce baiser, fit descendre de force la tête de ce dernier vers son cou.

« - Vous pouvez tout prendre de moi, mon prince, tout me va tant que c'est vous.

- Tu en es sûr ? Ça ne t'effraie pas ? questionna le plus âgé en croisant le regard de son partenaire.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est effrayant de s'offrir à l'être tant aimé, sourit Naruto en prenant le visage de Sasuke en coupe, du moment que vous me laissez assez de force pour finir ce que nous étions en train de commencer. »

Il lâcha un petit rire taquin à la fin de sa phrase, tandis que Sasuke, ne se faisant pas plus prier, planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son amant. Le nectar vermeille entra dans ses lèvres, l'électrisant complètement. Il était grisé de cette nouvelle sensation qu'il ressentait et il en voulait encore et encore, toujours plus tant ce contact le rendait fou. Mais il fallait qu'il sache s'arrêter pour ne pas épuiser son amant mortel. Quand il ôta ses crocs, Naruto poussa un gémissement de plaisir, apparemment cela semblait lui avoir plut également. C'est un autre moyen de s'unir chez les vampires, offrir son sang était un cadeau idéal entre partenaires, sauf que Sasuke ne pouvait pas en faire autant et cela ne gêna pas Naruto qui embrassait la paume de sa main, tout en lui souriant tendrement.

Le visage du jeune humain à ce moment-là, émut beaucoup le jeune prince. Au fond de lui, il sentait les pulsations d'un cœur imaginaire tambouriner à tout va. Il l'aimait, il était plus qu'épris, il en était dingue, il savait à en cet instant que jamais il n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre avec autant de force. En faite, le jour où Naruto disparaîtrait, il n'aimerait plus jamais de sa vie et souhaiterais juste s'éteindre avec son aimé.

Il souleva soudainement son humain, lui faisant échapper un cri de surprise et le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea délicatement. Il n'était pas fait de porcelaine mais il était terrifié à l'idée de le briser.

À ce moment-là, entre Sasuke et Naruto, l'un au dessus de l'autre, se dévorant du regard, une sorte de communion, d'alchimie, se créa. Totalement dans leur bulle, Sasuke prit possession des lèvres rosées du blond qui y répondit en insinuant sournoisement sa langue pour approfondir le contact. Le prince, tout en embrassement passionnément son humain, caressa sous le bas de son ventre, descendant encore plus, jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit qu'il se permettrait de profaner avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Sasuke, à la recherche des gémissements de son amant, introduisit un premier doigt en lui, Naruto y répondit instantanément en lâchant un petit cri et en se tortillant sous le corps du vampire, tentant presque de se dérober à la sensation de pénétration, pas désagréable mais pas agréable non plus.

Sasuke arrêta instamment ses gestes. De sa main libre, il souleva la frange de Naruto pour croiser le regard de son aimé. Il était crispé et grisé certes, mais il ne voulait pas que Sasuke s'arrête et il ne voulait pas non plus de cette préparation. Là tout de suite, il ne désire que son amant entier en lui.

Il retira donc les doigts intrusifs de son partenaire et retourna leur position, maintenant c'était Naruto qui le dominait de tout sa splendeur sous le sourire taquin de son vampire. Il s'assit sur le ventre de son compagnon, dévorant son torse de baisers papillon, tandis que sa main, elle, partit se perdre vers le bas du corps de son vampire, rencontrant son sexe qu'il empoigna sans aucune gêne. Il se rehaussa légèrement et s'enfonça de lui-même sur le membre de son amant, laissant échapper un cri de surprise, venant autant de lui que du prince. Avant de se mettre à bouger, Naruto reprit d'abord sa respiration, les mains sur le torse de son amant. Sasuke posa les siennes sur ses hanches et lui caressa tendrement les reins, comme pour lui influer du courage. Il ne disait rien, se contentant juste d'être là. Le jeune humain inspira profondément et commença alors à bouger, lentement, lascivement, avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'immortel. Il lui fit l'amour à sa manière. Se laissant totalement possédé, se libérer du poids de ces dernières années, de ces derniers jours, il pouvait enfin savourer son prince comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Tous les deux en accord.

Sasuke, perdu dans les brumes de son plaisir, fit accélérer la cadence à son amant, approchant de plus en plus de la jouissance. Il lia ses mains à celles du blond et releva la tête pour quémander un baiser qui lui fut accordé et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec toute la passion qu'ils éprouvaient, ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance de leur union dans un râle de plaisir, étouffé dans leur baiser.

Naruto, ivre de ce plaisir atteint, s'effondra sur Sasuke qui l'accueillit dans ses bras, un léger sourire au lèvres.

Ils étaient comblés et plus liés que jamais. Désormais, il était hors de question que l'un s'éloigne du chemin de l'autre. Leur destins s'étaient entremêlés et plus rien ne délirait ces liens tissés .

De ça, Sasuke s'en persuada, et c'est sur ces nouvelles pensées, tandis qu'il voyait les yeux de l'humain se fermer, pour ne plus s'ouvrir, qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>Couloir du château, près de la chambre de Sasuke<em>

Il était très perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Perturbé mais à la fois heureux, presque proche de l'euphorie. Il n'aurait pas cru, en ouvrant la porte ce matin, qu'il tomberait sur cette scène. Non, lui il était juste venu embêter son petit frère, essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais apparemment ce dernier semblait se l'être remonté tout seul et de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Il les avaient trouvé magnifiques tous les deux dans ce lit, endormis et enlacés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. L'humain était sublime, y avait rien à contester sur ce fait, et Sasuke, Sasuke ! Il souriait ! Il était comblé ! Et ça c'était un spectacle que personne n'avait jamais vu. Il fut donc ravi d'y avoir assisté car il désirait plus que quiconque leur bonheur de son frère.

Il ordonna aux chambrières et aux gardes de ne pas déranger le prince Sasuke et sur ce Itachi s'en alla en sautillant jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents sous le regard désespéré du personnel de château.

Sans taper, il entra dans la royale chambre où son père et sa mère prenaient leurs déjeuners au lit. Sans plus de gêne il sauta sur le lit, manquant de tout faire renverser. Son père grogna de mécontentement tandis que sa mère laissa échapper un petit soupir rieur.

« - Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour avoir un gosse aussi excentrique, bougonna le roi.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme père ! Et je sais que vous m'appréciez malgré votre visage de chien enragé.

- Itachi ! Je suis peut-être ton père mais n'oublie pas que je suis roi. Alors surveille ton langage veux-tu ! Déclara froidement le roi en foudroyant son aîné du regard.

- … Oui père, concéda Itachi en baissant la tête, penaud.

- Alors Itachi, que nous vaut une visite si matinale ? questionna sa mère, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Oh, rien de spécial ! Juste une très bonne nouvelle concernant Sasuke ! s'exclama gaiement le prince.

- Ah ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ? s'étonna la reine.

- Il était en charmante compagnie ce matin, je pense que le petit prince est amoureux de...

- Et bien tant mieux ! l'interrompit son père. Si il arrive à oublier ce stupide humain, ça ne peut-être que positif. »

Itachi resta bête. Son père n'appréciait pas le jeune humain ? Pourquoi ? D'accord, pour son père, les humains ne méritaient même pas qu'on leur porte la moindre attention mais pourquoi cette histoire-là semblait tant le contrarier ? Itachi lui-même couchait avec des humains et personne n'y redisait rien. Alors quel était le souci avec Sasuke et son petit blond ?

« - Cette histoire avec Naruto vous déplaisait à ce point, père ? questionna curieux Itachi.

- C'est qui ça Naruto ? demanda dédaigneusement le roi.

- L'humain dont s'était amouraché Sasuke. l'aîné royal fit exprès de parler au passé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Évidemment idiot ! Vu que tu refuses la couronne, ton frère se doit de prendre une épouse et de procréer. Alors une aventure avec un humain ternirait son image. Il ne peut être libre de ses mouvements, un grand destin l'attend. »

Itachi pâlit. Alors tout était de sa faute ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulut de tant de responsabilités, parce qu'il voulait être libre de ses mouvements, Itachi avait condamné son petit frère à ne pas aimer, à ne pas rêver, à ne pas vivre.

Il lui avait ôté toute chance d'être heureux par égoïsme, pour sa propre liberté, sans penser à celui qui le remplacerait.

Itachi s'était enlevé tout poids de ses épaules mais avait donné un lourd devoir à Sasuke.

« - Était-il avec Sakura ? interrogea sa mère, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Pardon ?

- La charmante compagnie que tu as découverte dans la chambre de ton frère, était-ce Sakura ? J'apprécie beaucoup cette jeune fille, elle a un fort caractère, elle fera une bonne épouse et une bonne reine.

- Euh... Ben... Euh... Oui, mentit l'aîné au pied du mur.

- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, sourit avec douceur sa mère. Veux-tu prendre ton déjeuner avec nous ?

- Non, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai des choses à régler, déclara le prince en se levant.

- Hum, c'est rare de toi, ricana son père. Toi qui ne sais que t'amuser, aurais-tu découvert le mot responsabilité ? »

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Ce qu'il pouvait parfois le détester son paternel. Cet homme qui semblait si glacial, si imperturbable, qui était prêt à sacrifier le bonheur de ses enfants pour le couronnement de leurs têtes. Ce roi hostile et méprisant envers les êtres humains. Ce roi qui jugeait sans connaître et qui ne voulait connaître pour juger. Il représentait à lui tout seul une terreur impartiale et impériale.

« - Je commence malheureusement à en connaître le goût, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir afin de répondre à sa question. »

Il quitta la chambre royale sans salutation de politesse et se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre de son cadet.

Jamais rien n'entraverait le bonheur de son petit- rère. Il ferait au moins ça pour lui. C'était sa promesse.

* * *

><p><em>Chambre du prince Sasuke<em>

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, Naruto vit à coté de lui la plus belle chose qui soit le visage endormi et paisible de son amant.

Sasuke était magnifique à ce moment-là, lui sembla-t-il. Peut-être parce que tous les deux étaient comblés, heureux et amoureux. Ça paraissait niais mais l'amour ne rendait-il pas un peu idiot ?

Naruto pouffa sans le voir et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il était euphorique et avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

Il reposa ses yeux sur l'homme à ses côtés et décida de le réveiller parce qu'il avait envie de partager son bonheur.

Il grimpa délicatement sur le ventre du dormeur, sans que celui-ci daigne ouvrir les yeux et en se penchant doucement , il posa ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de son prince. Aucune réaction. Il continua sur sa joue ? Toujours rien. Un autre sur le front. Pareil. Il déposa alors au creux de son cou. Un frisson parcourut Naruto et ce dernier sourit encore plus.

Très joueur, il parsema son torse de baisers papillons qui eut tôt fait de réveiller l'être tant désiré.

La première vision qu'il eut en ouvrant les yeux, fut celle se son ange en train de dévorer son corps. Quand Naruto s'aperçut du réveil de son prince, il le regarda emplit de désir avec un sourire taquin, et cette deuxième vision eut raison de Sasuke.

Il renversa le jeune blond sur le dos et l'embrassa avec passion et envie. Dieu, que cet humain pouvait être si désirable.

« - Oh ? Tu es dur dès le matin mon prince, constata Naruto en touchant le sexe de son amant et en oubliant toute forme de vouvoiement. »

Sasuke grogna légèrement et lécha les lèvres du plus jeune dans un geste totalement érotique.

« - Et toi tu es bien joueur et permissif.

- Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de te vouvoyer maintenant que nous sommes amants. Est-ce mal ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Non, tu as bien raison. On est amants mais aussi sur le même piédestal, puis j'apprécie beaucoup ce Naruto-là, assura-t-il en souriant. »

Alors que le jeune humain allait récupérer les lèvres de son vampire, la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

« - Sasuke ! Réveille... Oh mon dieu ! Pardon ! s'exclama Itachi en voyant les position plus qu'équivoques des deux garçons. »

Il posa sa main sur son visage et se retourna.

« - Bon dieu que vous êtes en forme le matin, bon en même temps vous êtes jeunes mais quand même... Il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux alors essayez de calmer vos ardeurs. »

Sasuke avait des envies de meurtre. Il adorait son frère mais quand celui-ci venait gâcher ses moments avec son humain, il souhaitait juste l'étriper. Naruto quant à lui, gêné par la présence de l'aîné principal, alla se cacher sous les draps, mort de honte et pudique. La main de son vampire le rejoignit et lui caressa la joue dans un geste rassurant, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas de tort, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'éclipser, mais Naruto, de par son statut de mortel, se sentait pris en faute.

« - Tu déranges Itachi, déclara froidement le cadet en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Si je devais me plaindre de toutes les fois où tu m'as interrompu dans mes baiseries, petit frère, on aurait jusqu'à la nuit et au surlendemain, s'amusa le plus vieux.

- Tss.

- Pouvez-vous vous habiller et me rejoindre chez Sakura ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, expliqua-t-il soudainement calme, ce qui était rare de lui. Et s'il te plaît, fais en sorte qu'on ne voit pas ton humain, finit-il en lançant une longue cape noire à capuchon à son frère. Soyez prêts pour midi. »

Et sans plus s'expliquer il s'en alla, laissant un frère perplexe et un humain qui se demandaient bien ce qu'on pouvait leur vouloir.

« - Jusqu'à midi hein ? questionna Sasuke en ôtant le drap, dévoilant ainsi le corps nu du jeune blond. On a le temps de s'amuser encore un peu, déclara-t-il en se dirigea vers son amant avec un sourire prédateur que lui rendit l'adolescent en enlaçant le cou de son brun. »


End file.
